LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS
by Joan Cherry
Summary: Damon Salvatore es un tipo ambicioso, lleva años trabajando en Sphera y cree que es hora de ocupar un puesto más importante... y esto lo logra casándose con la hija del dueño quien se enamora completamente de él después de que él la ayuda con clases de fotografía.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí inicia un nuevo fic, no recuerdo que tan largo sera pero si me encanta, espero que lo disfruten tambien. Los personajes pertenecen a L.J. Smith y la historia es anonima.**

**Capitulo I**

_**EL DESASTRE**_

Ataque de ambición. Era la manera más clara de describir lo que acababa de hacer. Mathew White, gerente general de mercadeo de la publicitaria más grande y de más renombre de norteamerica acabada de ser despedido gracias a la ambición de Damon Salvatore. O más bien gracias a las pruebas falsas de espionaje corporativo que implantó en su contra para que lo despidieran y le dieran el puesto a él. Él, y nadie más, era el indicado para ocupar el lugar de Mathew. Se había graduado de Mercado, hizo maestría en publicidad y aunque reclamaba que la fotografía era solo un pasatiempo sus trabajos eran bastante buenos. Viéndolo de lejos Damon era el hombre perfecto. 25 años. Brillante. Atractivo hasta el pecado. Con una carrera que prometía. Situación económica estable y grandes posibilidades. Amante de la música y la fotografía. Pero viéndolo de cerca, muy de cerca era un ambicioso manipulador que no se detenía ante nada. Nada. Para él el fin siempre justificaba los medios. Creció en el seno de una familia muy bien acomodada hasta que se padre, o el hombre de cuya semilla le dio la vida como prefería llamarlo, era un jugador sin arreglo que los dejo casi en la calle. Se rehusaba a trabajar y su madre se las tuvo que ingeniar como pudo para administrar lo poco que dejó su padre al morir para guardar las apariencias y pagarle una buena educación, aunque podía decir con orgullo que desde su último año en la preparatoria no necesitaba dinero de su madre.

Ahora esperaba que el reloj marcara las 14:55 disimulando su sonrisa de triunfo para dirigirse a la oficina del señor Jhon Gilbert, dueño y presidente de Sphera, la publicitaría más exitosa de la región. Sabía que no le entregarían el puesto en bandeja de plata, ese no era el estilo del señor Jhon. Seguramente le asignaría un proyecto difícil, tal vez algo con esa empresa japonesa tan exigente, algo en lo que tendría que demostrar todas sus habilidades...pero cuan equivocado estaba.

"Discúlpeme. ¿Me acaba de pedir que le de clases de fotografía a su hija?" preguntó al borde de un ataque de risas. No podía estar hablando en serio pero la cara del señor Gilbert no tenía señales de humor.

"O lo tomas o lo dejas Salvatore. Puedo pedírselo a otra persona, solo que como es tu pasatiempo pensé que no sería carga para ti."

"Lo siento señor, pensé que trataríamos otro tema."

"Se a cual tema te refieres y te confieso que no he tomado una decisión."

Maldito viejo. Se estaba aprovechando de que él quería desesperadamente el puesto de Gerente general de marketing y haría lo que sea para conseguirlo, incluyendo hacer de niñero con la mojigata de su hija. Acababa de salir del colegio y quería entrar a estudiar Fotografía de moda en Bellas Artes. En cualquier otra escuela el dinero de su padre le hubiese podido comprar la entrada pero no en Bellas Artes. Para entrar ahí necesitaba verdadero talento. Lo primero sería presentar un proyecto con sus fotografías tomadas para ser considerada. Después seguían rigurosos exámenes de aptitud y disciplina académica. Gente de todo el mundo quería entrar a esa escuela y Jhon Gilbert quería asegurarse de que Elena lo lograra, que aprobara su proyecto de admisión.

"Espero que no le tome mucho tiempo tomarla entonces" le sonrió fríamente.

"Dígale a su hija que estaré encantado de ayudarla a preparar su proyecto."

"Bien. Le informare. Mañana estará todo el día en el centro, esta empeñada en decorar un piso que compré soñando en que la deje vivir sola ahí…" puso los ojos en blanco como si Elena quisiera vivir en la luna.

"Aquí esta la dirección" le pasó un papel escrito a su puño y letra.

"Iré mañana después del almuerzo."

"Perfecto. Una cosa más."

"Si?" preguntó sin excito en disimular su irritación.

"Conozco tu reputación Salvatore, aunque intentes ocultarla se que eres un mujeriego empedernido y no quiero que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hija."

"No me acaba de decir que recién cumplió los 18? Lamento decepcionarlo señor pero las prefiero más maduras."

"Confiare en eso" dijo con una mirada amenazante y protectora.

Siempre pensó que Jhon Gilbert era un hombre que se mantenía en buen estado de salud. Pero al parecer estaba senil. Después de haber maldecido toda la noche y haber tenido una horrible primera mitad del día en la oficina se dirigió al exclusivo barrio del centro donde se encontraba el piso que "Elena" estaba decorando. Cómo se le ocurrió a ese hombre si quiera sugerir que él podía fijarse en esa… esa… cosa. La había visto antes en alguna fiesta y cenas de caridad y como no era nada interesante siempre procedía a ignorarla después del saludo cordial que merecía por ser la hija del jefe. En esos momentos al menos estaba decentemente peinada y con ropa limpia. La "cosa" que tenía en frente tenía el pelo suelto alborotado, un par de jeans anchos y gastados y un top blanco igual de ancho con manchas de colores por aquí y por allá, incluso la cara estaba manchada de pintura. No la había respondido el saludo y ya tenía ganas de amarrarle esa cosa salvaje que tenía por cabello y cubrirla con su chaqueta… o mejor no. Una Armani no luce bien en cualquiera.

"Cuando tu padre dijo que estabas redecorando no pensé que lo estabas haciendo con tus propias manos" dijo mirando la mano sucia de pintura que ella le extendía y que ahora retiraba tímidamente.

"Estoy pintando el cuarto de música. Quería que tuviera un toque personal."

"Interesante" contestó en un tono que demostraba todo lo contrario.

Se invitó adentro para no tener que mirarla más, fingió interés en el ventanal. Era un décimo piso impresionante y los ventanales de cristal mostraban en parque verde y frondoso situado frente al edificio. Se pregunto cuanto tomaría la **niña **para recuperarse de la impresión… antes de darle la espalda sentía sus ojos tímidos recorrerlo de arriba abajo. Aparte de mojigata, tímida y fea era mirona!

"Vas ayudarme con el proyecto?"

"Si, no me queda de otra niña" respondió haciéndola sentir que su pecho se estrechaba.

"Papá me prometió que no obligaría a nadie!" dijo con un suspiro."Lo siento mucho, si no quiere ayudarme lo entenderé, le diré a papá que no me cayo bien y que preferiría otra persona". Oh no niñata. Eso si que no.

"Mira, por qué no te vas a lavar la cara y a ponerte ropa limpia y empezamos a evaluar tus posibilidades te parece?" con ese tono de voz que utilizaba Elena se sentía como una cucaracha a quien él estaba considerando aplastar. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos pero en este caso le afectaba más de lo normal! Se sentía muy poca cosa ante un hombre con semejante presencia y apariencia.

"Tu padre no me obligo a nada, no le vayas a insinuar algo así. Voy ayudarte en lo que necesites…" aunque al parecer necesitaba cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance.

"Gracias!" dijo más alegre de lo que esperaba "Voy a ponerme ropa limpia" dijo de inmediato saliendo disparada hacia las habitaciones presa de la vergüenza.

"Genial Damon. Genial. Eres oficialmente el niñero del bicho más raro que existe" se dijo a si mismo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos tras un largo suspiro. Jhon Gilbert mejor lo recompensaba muy bien después de esta.

"Ya estoy lista" dijo la vocecita tímida detrás de él.

Giró y se topó con su pelo recogido y la cara limpia, en realidad no era fea, tenía buenas facciones pero esa expresión de asustada lo sacaba de quicio.

"Bien. Vamos a sentarnos" se dirigió a la sala y le hizo una señal para que ella se sentara primero así el podría ocupar el extremo más alejado posible.

"Qué es lo que necesitas de mi niña?" Niña. Por alguna razón no le gustaba cuando él la llamaba así.

"Puedes decirme Elena y básicamente necesito que me ayudes a mejorar mis fotografías. No me has dicho tu nombre?"

"No te lo dijo tu padre?"

"No."

"Soy Damon, lo siento."

"Gracias."

"De nada supongo." El no recibir el "mucho gusto" que esperaba de su parte lo hizo sentir extraño.

Elena le contó que aspiraba a ser fotógrafa de modas para su eterna sorpresa. Resultaba que le interesaba la moda! Su estilo de vestir decía todo lo contrario. Después de entender que ella necesitaba era encontrar y perfeccionar su técnica fijaron verse tres días a la semana a las tres en ese piso del centro. Sabía que de la admisión de Elena a Bellas Artes dependían muchas cosas, entre ellas su trasero, así que le enseñaría todo lo que sabe y, por su puesto, buscaría a quien sobornar dentro de la prestigiosa escuela como plan B, solo por si acaso la niña resultara ser un desastre.

Tenían dos semanas encontrándose en el piso del centro. Él la seguía viendo como una molestia necesaria para ganarse el favor de Jhon Gilbert y admitía, para si mismo, que estaba muy agradecido de que ella tuviera un talento real y que la fotografía no fuera un capricho de niña rica. Mientras tanto ella intentaba no prestarle atención a la manera brusca en que la trataba y solo asimilar lo que él intentaba enseñarle. Pero era tan difícil! Cada cosa en él le gustaba. Sus manos tan varoniles, el ancho de su pecho, la curva de su labio, sus ojos azules, ese lunar en el cuello que alcanzaba a ver solo cuando se inclinaba y el lunar se asomaba por el cuello de su traje de etiqueta.

"Me estas escuchando o sigo perdiendo el tiempo contigo niña?"

"Yo… si! Lo siento, de verdad. Es que me puse a pensar lejos."

"No estamos en el jodido país de la maravillas! Deja de pensar en babosadas y ponme atención que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar con una niña boba que no escucha."

"Lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar" miró el piso y trató de tragar saliva pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Definitivamente era una cucaracha. Una que lo estorbaba enormemente. Debió decirle a su padre que contratara un profesor en lugar de pedirle ayuda a alguien de la compañía. Si por lo menos fuera un poquito menos indeseable con ella.

"Por tu bien eso espero! Ahora intenta tomar macros como te acabo de enseñar."

Ella asintió tímidamente y se alejó de él para buscar objetos interesantes para fotografiarlos así. Estaba en la habitación continua cuando lo escuchó maldecir como nunca había escuchado a nadie después de contestar su celular. Temió salir a enfrentarlo pero por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo, él gritó "Nos vemos después niña tengo un problema" y seguido se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Elena se sintió hasta un poco aliviada de no ser su único pequeño problema.

Damon no tenía un pequeño problema. Tenía un gran problema que lo enfurecía hasta el punto de querer matar a alguien. Michael, su contacto en la junta directiva le había dado una muy mala noticia. Jhon Gilbert había utilizado a su espanto de hija para entretenerlo y enredarlo. Mientras él las hacia de niñero Jhon trasladaba el Gerente general de mercadeo de USA a Europa y le daba el puesto que él quería. Ese puesto hubiera sido el paso final, lo demás habría sido pan comido. Se sentía burlado y eso lo encabronaba hasta la medula. Jhon Gilbert se las iba a pagar. Debería partirle la cara a él y a su niñita rica. ¿Cómo se le ocurre permitirle estudiar fotografía cuando es su única hija? Su única hija. Esta idea merecía una sonrisa. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Claro, era tan rarita la pobre que no se le pasó por la cabeza, además tenía pensado trabajar para lograr sus metas, ahora lo tenía mucho más fácil. Muchísimo más fácil. Las carcajadas inundaron el apartamento y el dolor de cabeza fue desapareciendo. **Elena Gilbert****, prepárate para cambiar tu apellido.**

**BUENO CHICAS ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN SOLO LOS MIERCOLES Y LOS DOMINGOS. :D NOS LEEMOS XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo con contenido para adultos o personas responsables, es otro fic adaptado asi que mi responsabilidad solo recae en la publicación y no en lo que se escribe.**

**Capitulo ****II**

**SIN RESTRICCIONES**

Damon le había pedido que se reunieran ese mismo día en el piso del centro, después de lo de ayer le sorprendió ver su nombre en su identificador de llamadas. Era jueves y se supone que no lo vería hasta el lunes siguiente. Había notado algo diferente en su tono de voz y no sabía identificarlo, tal vez le diría que no puede seguir ayudándola y la idea hacía que se le encogiera el corazón. Él le gustaba mucho. Si, es cierto que el nunca se fijaría en ella y que la trataba peor que a un perro pero emanaba tanta fuerza, tanta seguridad que ella sentía ganas de abrazarlo y fundirse en él hasta obtener algo de su ser. Además era el hombre más guapo que había conocido, era normal que le gustara tanto!

"Tengo que decirte algo importante" dijo Damon después de sentarse en el sofá a su lado, para sorpresa de Elena.

"Ah" dejo salir un suspiro. "No te preocupes que yo entiendo. De todas formas gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado hasta ahora."

"¿Qué?" el la miró sorprendido y después sonrió. "No se trata de eso niña" dijo tomando la mano derecha de ella entre las suyas. "Mira, yo no me he portado bien contigo. Sé que no tengo excusa pero las últimas dos semanas he estado muy estresado y me duele admitir que lo había estado pagando contigo cuando tú no tienes nada que ver con mis problemas, al contrario, encerrarme aquí contigo me distrae y eso es justo lo que necesito. ¿Me perdonas?"

¿Qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurría clavarle esos ojos verdes así? ¿Qué no sabe que la esta derritiendo? Damon contuvo su sonrisa de satisfacción. Ninguna mujer se resistía a su mirada.

"Yo… este…" vamos Elena solo responde. "Claro" sonrió nerviosa. "Pensé que ibas a dejarme."

"Yo nunca te dejaría mi niña" se puso de pie antes de guiñarle un ojo.

El corazón de Elena se aceleró con esas palabras ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Por qué había agregado un "mí" a lo de niña?

"Creo que sería de mucha ayuda para ti si nos viéramos más a menudo. Con un par de cositas más que aprendas podremos empezar a trabajar en tu portafolio de admisión, te parece?"

"Me encantaría" respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Él observo disimuladamente su expresión.

Pasaron la tarde del jueves juntos, al igual que la del viernes y todo el día del sábado. El plan de Damon estaba funcionando a la perfección según parecía. Estaba actuado lo más natural posible y Elena no se daba cuenta de que cuando le tomaba la mano, cuando le colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja, cuando le decía que tenía una sonrisa muy linda o elogiaba algo en ella era todo parte de un plan para envolverla. El domingo la invitó a comer a un restaurante muy de moda con el fin de hacerla sentir que no le importaban que lo vieran con ella. Elena que casi nunca iba a esos sitios tan "chic" se sentía incomoda por las miradas que obtenía de la gente.

"Todo el mundo parece sacado de una revista" le dijo a Damon mientras tomaba de su té frío. "Menos yo claro." Él dijo algo sobre la belleza interior y ser uno mismo que se inventó en ese momento que la dejo sonriente y feliz, ya no le importaban más miradas que recibían su top de "Ángel", sus jeans gastados y sus cómodos zapatos sin tacón. Solo le importaba Damon, su amor platónico y perfecto que le sonreía de vez en cuando.

Para las próximas clases Damon había planeado dar el segundo paso. Elena intentaba tomar fotografías de una flor en un florero cerca de la ventana pero no lograba el ángulo perfecto ni el sentido de la foto.

"Tienes que ver algo más Elena" dijo parándose a su lado. "No solo la flor y la luz, eso lo puedo ver yo, tienes que darle tu enfoque. Ver el jardín de donde la arrancaron, ver que se marchitara pronto, ver que alguien la puede destruir… lo que quieras pero ve algo más". Ella se mordió el labio. Él pensó en que tenía que besarla hoy y esa mordida lo inspiró. Elena tenía los labios carnosos y lucían muy suaves, listos para besar.

Mientras ella se concentraba en la flor él se puso detrás de ella y tomándola por la cintura la arrastró un poco hacía su derecha pero no se movió cuando ella llegó al sitio.

"Tal vez si intentas desde aquí" le dijo a modo de explicación pero no se movió. Al contrario, dejo sus manos posadas en sus caderas y antes de que Elena pudiera darse cuenta la estaba acariciando. La foto se hacía cada vez más difícil pero le gustaba lo que él hacía y siguió tomando fotos y solo paro cuando Damon levantó un poco su blusa para deslizar sus manos y acariciar su piel desnuda.

"Qué haces?" preguntó sin aliento.

"Nada" le respondió contra la oreja, el aliento acariciándole la piel haciéndola temblar. Ya sus manos estaban en su estomago y en sus costados, rozando su piel como brisa.

El plan era sostenerla y darle la vuelta para un beso. Pero su piel era tan suave, tan calida... su pulgar rozaba la curva perfecta de sus pechos y no tardó en subir para comprobar si eran tan firmes y perfectos como acababa de imaginar.

"Eres tan suave niña" le dijo dejándole pequeños mordiscos en la oreja.

"¿Por qué me dices niña?" preguntó sintiéndose un poco tonta después.

Este hombre la estaba tocando. Ella estaba recostada contra su pecho y las manos de él le habían sacado los senos del sostén y los acariciaba con una mezcla de rudeza y suavidad que la atormentaban y ella preguntaba por qué le decía niña.

"¿No lo eres?"

"No."

"Para mi si" le respondió con una voz ronca nueva para ella. Debía estar muy excitado porque la presión y el calor de su miembro llegaban hasta ella y ese pensamiento le gustaba.

"Eres mi niña y siempre lo serás".

Ella gimió. Por las palabras. Por sus manos que ahora le deshacían el pantalón y se metían en su ropa interior.

"Para por favor" rogó pero en vez de hacer algo en contra su cuerpo se movió más contra él, buscando más de su calor.

"No" le respondió él. No porque aunque no era parte de su plan su cuerpo era tan suave y se ofrecía tan dulcemente que no podría parar.

"No me pidas eso. No voy a dejarte así. Tienes que terminar para mi". Ella solo abrió más las piernas y dejo que sus dedos la acariciaran de la manera más intima.

"Ni siquiera me has besado" dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

"Te besare" le prometió buscando el centro de su cuerpo para hundir sus dedos en ella. "Te besare hasta que se te corte el aliento" empezó a mordisquear su cuello mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de ella.

"Te gusta?"

"Duele" dijo cerrando los ojos. Le daba placer pero era incomodo. Él tiró de sus pantalones para hacerlos caer y la dejo solo con sus bragas de colores.

"Ábrete amor" dijo suavemente "así será menos incomodo, te gustara."

"Me gusta" dijo abriendo un poco más las piernas. Él la sostenía contra su cuerpo con una mano estratégicamente colocada sobre su seno. "Pero dolía."

"Ya no?" preguntó mordiendo su oreja.

"Ya no" gimió ante la necesidad de mover sus caderas contra su mano, de arquearse para él "Damon."

"Estas cerca?"

"Siiiiii" aunque no sabía de qué estaba cerca. Sentía que el cuerpo subía, bajaba y volvía a subir buscando llegar algún lugar desesperadamente pero no sabía que hacer o como ir más rápido más que los movimientos que su cuerpo hacía sin su permiso.

"Aaaaaaaah" gimió llegando por fin al lugar desconocido donde explotó deliciosamente.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó tímidamente mirando el piso.

Ojala él pudiera explicarlo. Se había propuesto empezar a seducirla con un beso. Con un beso maldición, no de la manera en que lo había hecho y para colmo sin poder explicarlo. ¿O tal vez si? Tal vez fue por lo dulce que le resultó el sabor de su piel, la manera inexperta en la que se retorcía contra su pecho, su voz sofocada, el calor de su cintura. Maldita sea se estaba excitando otra vez.

"Elena" se acercó a ella rogando que no saliera corriendo. "Me gustas." dijo sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto ya que habían empezado al revés lo mejor era seguir así.

"Me gustas mucho y no fui capaz de controlarme. Lo siento" bajó la cabeza haciendo su acto de culpabilidad aun más creíble para después acercarse.

"Será mejor que alguien más te de las clases o te supervise mejor dicho porque ya has aprendido todo lo básico solo necesitas empezar tu proyecto."

"Pero... tú también me gustas".

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba, la miro morderse los labios muerta de la vergüenza, solo imaginarse lo que le había costado decir eso lo ponía a mil. Dio un paso hacia delante y en cuestión de segundos sus bocas estaban unidas reclamando besos al igual que sus manos reclamaban caricias. Podría vestirse con ropa más grande de la que necesitaba, también podía estar en guerra con el maquillaje pero sus labios, algo perdidos al principio y exigentes después, eran los más sensuales que él había probado jamás y además tenían un extraño y delicioso sabor debido a esas pastillas con sabor a mora de Halls a las que era adicta.

Minutos después estaban en el sofá, Elena recostada en su pecho, sonriendo como la tonta más feliz del mundo y él sonriendo complacido. El plan no podía estar yendo mejor. En unas semanas la llevaría a la cama y buscaría la forma de que papá Gilbert se entere, mientras tanto tenía que asegurarse de que Elena se enamorara tanto de él que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa.

"Ahora que va a pasar?" preguntó hundida en su pecho.

"No lo sé, creo que tu papá me mataría si se entera."

"Pues si…" suspiró. "Si quieres yo hablo con él y…"

"Mi niña" la interrumpió acariciando su mejilla. "¿Hablar con él sobre qué? ¿Le vas a decir que te besé? ¿Qué te dije que me gustas? Eso no es razón para decirle nada a tu padre."

"Ah. Si… lo siento" intentó en vano disimular lo incomoda y ridícula que se sentía. ¿Qué pensó? ¿Que por un par de besos ella pasaría a ser su novia? Pues no!

El pecho en el que había estado apoyada le pertenecía a Damon Salvatore, el "soltero incorregible" como le llamaba la prensa amarillista. Siempre se le veía rodeado por las mujeres más guapas del país y de otros también y ella, una niña estúpida de dieciocho años creía que un par de besos significaban algo para él, seguro ni le gustaba de verdad.

"Tengo que volver a casa" dijo poniéndose de pie sin mirarlo.

"No he terminado" haló su brazo y ella calló sentada en sus piernas.

"Tal vez" le susurró al oído "Si aceptaras salir a cenar conmigo mañana" Elena se tensó al Damon mordisquear su oreja dejando las palabras en el aire "Tal vez podría pedirte que seamos novios" fue un esfuerzo físico y mental muy duro para él el no estallar en carcajadas.

Novios! Hasta triste sonaba, hacía cuanto tiempo no le hablaba de noviazgo a una mujer y ahora se veía en la necesidad de cortejar a una niñata. Elena lo miraba muy sorprendida.

"¿Me estas hablando en serio?"

"¿Por qué crees que no lo hago?" era consciente de que ella estaba diciendo algo pero su mano izquierda lo desconcentraba enormemente al acariciar la dulce curva

de su trasero.

"Porque… eres tú."

"¿Yo?"

"Todos saben que eres un mujeriego, que sales con la modelo de moda, que rompes

muchos corazones y esas cosas… hace años no tienes una novia."

" Elena, ¿te he dicho que buen trasero tienes?" la miro a la cara como si en verdad hubiera hecho una pregunta importante.

"No me cambies el tema" le reprochó ella cruzando los brazos.

"No estoy cambiando el tema" se lanzó con su boca a su cuello y con sus manos separo los brazos cruzados de ella.

"Si hubiera encontrado a alguien con este trasero" lo apretó haciéndola girar y quedar frente a frente, con las piernas de ella a cada lado de él "o con esta boca tan tentadora y deliciosa que tienes" dejo su cuello para llegar a sus labios y acariciarlos lentamente con su lengua antes de besarla. Elena no entendía porque pero él le daba mucho calor, sentía que se le quemaba el pecho y la entrepierna se le envolvía en un calor húmedo que no conocía. "O con este pecho tan divino" metió su mano debajo de su blusa y la levantó para inclinar su cabeza y poder morder su pezón a través del sostén "Te juro que podría mimarte todo el día" movió su sostén a un lado para morder y lamer los encantadores y voluptuosos pechos de Elena.

Esa era otra de las cosas que tenía que admitir, debajo de esa ropa ancha había un cuerpo muy provocador.

"¿Vas a salir conmigo?" preguntó besándola sensualmente sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos.

"Si" gimió entre besos. "Si".

"Bien, te recojo aquí mañana a las 8 te parece?"

"Ujum" no capaz de articular palabra mientras él la estuviese tocando así.

"Perfecto" le sonrió y le beso la nariz, un gesto de cariño que lo sorprendió hasta él mismo. "Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo pero tengo un sueldo que justificar."

Elena no se atrevía a pedirle con palabras que se quedara pero volvió a besarlo encantada con el sabor de sus labios y el roce de su lengua contra la suya.

"Me estas tentando niña…".

Ella captó el mensaje y se puso de pie "Yo nunca…"

"No te preocupes, sino quieres no pasa, puedo entenderlo" le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie a su lado. "Quiero hacer las cosas bien mi niña, no te preocupes por esas cosas" le dio un beso cortó y se fue. Que no se preocupe su abuela, por supuesto que se la llevaría a la cama….. y rápido.

**¿Qué tal como hace Damon que la pobre Elena babee por el? Agradezco a todas por la aceptación de este fic y de nuevo mil gracias a todas por los reviews…Nos leemos el Domingo : D xoxo Cupcakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**EN SUS MARCAS, LISTO….SORPRESA!**

**A preparar limonada con este cap niñas! **

"A dónde vas tan cambiada hija?"

Ahora dudaba si ese vestido negro sencillo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardado había sido una buena elección. Nunca se había sentido muy cómoda con su cuerpo, sentía que era… demasiado. Demasiado busto, demasiadas curvas comparadas con las modelitos con las que iba al colegio así que prefería ponerse unos jeans un poco sueltos y siempre algún polo de color, con una frase bonita… en fin. Pero hoy se sentía diferente, a él le gustaban sus curvas, él le había tocado en todas partes con un deseo del cual nunca había sido victima antes y sintió ganas de ponerse un vestido con escote que se ceñía hasta su cintura y después bajaba ensanchándose hasta sus rodillas, de maquillaje solo algo de mascara y un brillo en los labios, el pelo suelto cayendo casi hasta su cintura pero recogido un poco delante para que no le cayera en la cara.

"Voy a salir con una amiga papá" le sonrió insegura.

"Una amiga? No iras a verte con algún noviecito verdad?"

"No papá! Cómo crees… solo voy a comer algo con Caroline."

"Ah" Jhon le sonrió cariñoso y le apretó una mejilla. "Si fuera con un noviecito no me importaría nena, se que eres una muchacha inteligente y que no te meterías con cualquier idiota."

"¿A qué le llamas idiota?"

"Bueno, a esos tipos que juegan con las mujeres, ya sabes, los mujeriegos con vicios que andan en estos círculos, uno peor que él otro! No bien terminan con una y ya tienen dos o tres más… esta sociedad se esta quedando sin valores nena. Sabes que no me interesan esas cosas pero ¿sabes por qué renunció la secretaria de Antoine en la empresa? ¿Porque esta prohibido tener amoríos entre empleados y ella estaba loca por Salvatore! Te lo imaginas? ¿Renunciar a su trabajo por un rato con ese imbécil?" puso los ojos en blanco recordando el momento en que Diego le contó.

"A lo mejor estaban enamorados" dijo muy a su pesar y odiando automáticamente a la ex secretaría.

"¿Enamorados? Elena, Salvatore podrá ser muy buen fotógrafo y excelente en lo que hace pero es un sinvergüenza! No tiene respeto por las mujeres y en la misma fiesta deja una por irse con otra."

"No tienes prueba de eso."

"Si que las tengo, te olvidas de que mi peluquero es una fuente de información innecesaria infinita."

"Ya veo" dijo con un suspiro sin la más mínima gana de salir.

Ella lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que clase de hombre era Damon y lo que era capaz de hacerle sentir a una mujer con una sola mirada.

"No pongas esa cara que tú nunca serías tan estúpida de caer en las redes de alguien como él, te conozco bien" le besó la frente y se despidió pidiéndole que no llegara muy tarde.

"¿Algo anda mal?" preguntó después de la entrada, Elena no era de muchas palabras pero hoy estaba más callada de la cuenta."No te gusta el sitio?"

"No, esta precioso, gracias por traerme aquí."

"Es un lugar tranquilo y no dejan entrar a nadie con cámaras… así no se entera tu papá antes de tiempo y podemos decírselo nosotros mismos con calma."

"Si… de eso quería hablarte, tal vez no sea buena idea decirlo a mi papá tan rápido." Perfecto. Pero puso cara de preocupación.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque recién nos estamos conociendo y ya mañana tal vez te hartes de mi o tengas otras cosas que hacer y si se decimos a mi papá sería enredarte mucho y yo no quiero eso."

" Elena " extendió su mano a través de la mesa y la puso sobre la suya "Eso no va a pasar, por primera vez realmente me interesa una mujer y voy hacer que funcione, ¿esta claro? Si quieres esperar para decirle a tu papá que estamos saliendo perfecto pero no esperes que me canse de ti o de que quiera dejarte."

"Pero es que tú…"

"Yo he sido un mujeriego, lo sé, créeme que ahora estoy deseando no haberlo sido pero esas eran cosas que hacía porque nunca nadie había logrado lo que tú lograste." Elena se sonrojo y apretó su mano entre la de él.

"No tienes que decirme esas cosas."

"Si, si tengo que hacerlo para que te des cuenta de que esto que me esta pasando es algo real" levantó su mano y la besó "Déjame quererte mi niña" aunque no dijera nada de corazón con esa mirada logró derretir a Elena, en algún lugar de esa mirada seductora vio una verdadera necesidad de cariño, necesidad de dejarse querer, entonces sonrió y se dispuso a disfrutar de la velada.

Damon hacia lo posible por hablarle de todo menos de fotografía, que sintiera que se interesaba en ella, en sus amigos, en sus cosas… todo. Incluso se atrevió a hacer un comentario sobre su forma de vestir.

"Te queda muy bien ese vestido, te ves hermosa" tal vez estaba exagerando pero se veía mucho mejor que con esos jeans enormes.

"Gracias… aunque me siento muy rara, no estoy acostumbrada a usar vestidos" miró su plato y se mordió el labio, tal vez no debió decir eso, él seguro odiaba su ropa ancha y sin sentido alguno de la moda.

"Deberías usarlos más a menudo, la verdad no sé porque usas esos pantalones y polos tan anchos."

"Son mi escondite."

"Bien que te esconden, eh?" le sonrió. "Te verías mejor si los usaras de tu talla y no más grandes sino más ajustados pero es tú estilo y es tu decisión" le guiño un ojo y siguió comiendo. No entendía a las mujeres! Según lo que había tocado y observado Elena tenía un cuerpo espectacular debajo de todo ese odioso trapero.

Pasaron dos semanas maravillosas, al menos para Elena porque desde el punto de vista de Damon habían sido los días más fastidiosos de su vida. Se veían casi todos los días para comer, para hacer pruebas de fotografía que no convencían a Elena para ser su proyecto, para darse besos… esos besos. Elena dejaba que él le hiciera cosas, cosas que disfrutaba y a las que no se negaba pero cuando él quería ir un poco más allá, ella siempre lo detenía. Él intentaba no quejarse, controlar sus emociones y respetar su decisión, por lo menos en esta parte Damon era sincero. Lo último que necesitaba es que Elena sintiera que la esta presionando para tener sexo. Su "amor" tenía que ser perfecto, ella no podía tener dudas de nada, al menos hasta la boda. Por mucho que le costara, que era muchísimo pues las manos de Elena eran muy curiosas y más de una vez terminaban alrededor de su miembro, no podía darse el lujo de arruinar ningún detalle de ese "amor intenso" que estaban viviendo.

"Mañana intentaremos las fotos con una modelo a ver si al fin te convences de algún proyecto" se recostó de la pared y tomó un largo trago de su copa.

"Es que no le encuentro intensidad a nada" Elena iba a sentarse en el piso a su lado pero prefirió meterse entre sus piernas y recostar su espalda en su pecho.

"Creo que estas exagerando y lo que quieres es perder el tiempo. Tus fotos de exteriores son muy buenas" movió la cabeza para ni mirar a la persona que se escabullía entre sus piernas, a veces ella le exigía demasiado, era fingir demasiadas cosas en tan corto tiempo, era mucho para él esto de andar de "noviecito" y mucho más cuando ella reclamaba tanto cariño.

"Pero no son lo que quiero, no es el tipo de fotografía que quiero hacer!"

"Lo hemos intentado todo Elena y nada te gusta."

"Dame una semana si? Si en siete días no me convence nada haré lo que tú creas que hago mejor."

"Te doy cinco días."

"Seis."

"Cinco" ella se separó de él para ponerse de rodillas y presionando su pecho contra el de él lo besó.

"Seis días para tu niña" le sonrió con infantil coquetería y él dejo salir una carcajada irreconocible. Ella lograba llevarlo de un estado de ánimo a otro en cuestión de segundos.

La modelo, contratada especialmente por Damon, era todo lo que Elena no era. Rubia, alta, suelta, sin problema alguno en exhibirse y coquetear con la cámara, aunque Elena tenía le impresión de que más que con la cámara estaba coqueteando con Damon. Le lanzaba miradas insinuantes, descaradas, era obvio que estaba dispuesta a todo con él, quien aparentemente buscaba tranquilizarla dándole sonrisas inocentes a Elena cada cierto tiempo.

Cuando él se excusó para ir hacer una diligencia la modelo pidió un descanso.

"Oye nena."

" Elena "

" Elena… ¿tú sabes si ese bombón tiene novia?"

Dios que ganas de gritarle que si! Que ella era su novia, que él era suyo y que ella tenía que apartar sus asquerosas manos de su hombre!

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No has visto lo bueno que esta? La verdad la novia es lo de menos, si me deja te juro que me revuelco con él hasta perder el sentido…. Ay es que tiene que ser un polvo espectacular!"

Cabe destacar que Elena la sacó casi a patadas del departamento y después de insultarla hizo golpear la puerta con fuerza. ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan descarada? Esa mujer estaba dispuesta acostarse con Damon así por así! Y seguro no era solo ella, cientos de mujeres hermosas y en celo podría estar lanzándose sobre su Damon en este mismo momento. ¿Y ella qué? Ella siempre lo detenía y él tan divino se controlaba con ella aunque muchas veces era ella quien lo provocaba metiendo las manos en sus pantalones para sentir como se excitaba en sus manos para después enviarlo a su casa a dormir solo… ¿y si se cansaba de esperarla? ¿Y si en el camino se le lanzaba una de esas zorras hermosas?

¿Y si dejara que le hiciera el amor? ¿Qué podría perder? Ella lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y estaba dispuesta a todo con y por él. A todo.

¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó cruzada de brazos después de cerrar la puerta.

"Fui a hacer una diligencia al banco, te lo dije antes de salir" puso una bolsa de comida italiana que había comprado para llevar sobre el desayunador."¿Y la modelo?" sentía que algo pasaba pero no lograba descifrar exactamente que.

Elena se veía enojada, si hubiese sido por algo de su padre ya se lo hubiera dicho pero era algo con él, solo con él. Calculó rápidamente las cosas que hubo podido hacer mal y al menos que la modelo le hubiese dicho que la contrató especialmente para molestar a Elena tenía un record limpio.

"Tuvo que irse."

"¿Cómo que tuvo que irse? Pero que irresponsable es la gente, voy a llamar a la agencia para quejarme."

"NO… no es necesario que lo hagas, se fue por otra cosa" la cerámica del piso era de repente muy interesante y no dejaba de mirarla.

"¿Por qué otra cosa?" con su índice levantó la cara avergonzada de Elena para que lo mirara a la cara.

"No quiero hablar de eso."

" Elena…"

"Ok ok!" le dio la espalda dando unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de él, no quería verle la cara de burla que pondría cuando se enterara. "Dijo cosas de ti y me puse celosa y le pedí que se fuera…" tampoco había que mencionar los empujones.

"Pero mi niña!" por más que intentó ocultarlo el esfuerzo por no reírse fue evidente. "No sabía que eras tan celosa" se paró detrás con ella y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

"No soy celosa!" cruzó los brazos y miró hacia un lado, Damon aprovechó esto y empezó a besar su cuello.

"¿Ah no? Correr a una modelo de tu casa no te hace celosa?" acarició sus pechos a través de la ropa, seguía usando jeans y polos pero de su talla, por lo que las dulces curvas de su cuerpo se marcaban perfectamente haciendo eso de tenerle paciencia para llevarla a la cama un poco más difícil. Ya no pensaba que le faltaba belleza, al contrario, veía a Elena como a una mujer hermosa, una seductora dormida, algún día cercano esos labios carnosos lo llenarían de besos en todas partes, esos ojos chocolate se llenarían de una sensualidad hechizante cuando él les arrancara la inocencia.

"Solo un poquito…" cerró los ojos, él seguía lamiendo y besando puntos sensibles de su cuello que la hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago, cuando la tocaba así no podía pensar por si misma, no podía desear otra cosa que no sean sus manos y boca posadas en todo su cuerpo.

Damon apretó su cintura y la hizo girar sobre si misma para estar de frente. Solo bastó una mirada para que sus bocas se unieran en ardiente deseo. Ese sabor lo enloquecía, la había enseñado a besar justo como a él le gustaba, era su aprendiz y se moría por enseñarle mil cosas más. Las manos de Elena se envolvieron en su cuello mientras él devoraba sus labios y le presionada contra su pelvis donde podía sentirse el comienzo de su erección.

"¿De que estábamos hablando?" preguntó guiándola hasta el sofá de la sala, apretando su trasero haciéndola gemir.

"No sé" respondió sofocada antes de caer de espaldas en el sofá, sus labios enardecidos, sus manos que halaban de él y su mirada llena de fuego. Él sonrió satisfecho, por fin había llegado el momento. Damon subió sobre ella escurriéndose entre sus piernas y besándola con una intensidad que él mismo no conocía.

Elena empezó a tirar de la camisa de Damon para sacársela del pantalón. Nunca lo había visto completamente desnudo pero la vista prometía ser impresionante. Él se incorporó un poco para sacarse la camisa por completo y dejar al descubierto el torso musculoso de piel suave. Cuando volvió a descender sobre ella para besarla las manos de Elena volaron a su pantalón, había bajado la cremallera cuando él le hizo una sutil advertencia.

"Estas jugando con fuego niña."

"No sabes las ganas que tengo de quemarme."

Maldición. Fue como si las palabras estuvieran unidas a su miembro con un hilo invisible, al escucharlas se puso duro de deseo y solo tenía ganas de desnudarla y clavarse en ella.

Desde que empezó a seducirla tenía claro que debía hacer las cosas con sumo cuidado así que había dejado de frecuentar a sus amantes de turno, a las modelos y demás polvos seguros. Desde que Jhon Gilbert se enterara lo investigaría como al peor de los criminales y no se podía dar el lujo de que encontrara algo que pudiera dar pruebas en contra de "su amor". Por eso estaba tan necesitado de una mujer, de alguien con quien fundirse hasta el amanecer entre besos y ardiente pasión.

Damon la acariciaba en todas partes menos donde ella más lo necesitaba, estaba jugando con ella, impacientándola hasta el borde de la locura tocando su estomago, sus brazos, sus piernas… todo sin llegar a sus pezones endurecidos o su sexo húmedo. Elena dejo salir un gemido de protesta y se arqueó contra él buscando más contacto, él se compadeció y empezó acariciar las cimas excitadas de sus pechos.

"Niña impaciente" se inclinó para besarla suavemente, tenía que ser cuidadoso y la verdad no tenía muy claro de cómo lograría controlarse por mucho más tiempo.

Elena estaba segura de que cuando llegara este momento estaría hecha un trapo de nervios pero no era así. Estaba excitada por sus caricias y muy impaciente por más, con él todo era mejor que lo anterior.

Damon terminó de desnudarla y quedó su sexo húmedo y femenino en contacto con la recia masculinidad de él. Le resultaba extraño pero a la vez era algo maravilloso sentirse capaz de despertar pasión en él. Se inclinó hacia delante para besar sus pechos, los lamía como un gato antes de levantar la vista hacía ella con cara de niño a punto de hacer alguna travesura. Él le frotaba su miembro largo y duro contra la entrada caliente de su sexo, con la lengua hundida en su boca. Elena estaba totalmente pérdida en la sensualidad de sus cuerpos moviéndose rítmicamente, frotándose… él decía cosas que no lograba entender, como ahora que mordisqueando su oreja le susurró que quería probarla… ¿No la había probado ya?

Solo cuando Damon comenzó a descender besando cada centímetro de su piel y llegó hasta el centro de su cuerpo para separar sus piernas entendió de qué forma quería probarla. Elena cerró los ojos extrañada, sonrojada de pies a cabeza, sabía que esto pasaba pero era algo tan intimo! Él le acariciaba las piernas mientras besaba el centro de su placer y poco a poco ella se fue relajando. Pasó las manos por los cabellos de él y gemía como nunca antes lo había hecho, repetía su nombre sensualmente sin saber que lo estaba volviendo loco de ganas. De repente su cuerpo se puso rígido de éxtasis y un grito de satisfacción dejo su garganta.

Él estaba entre sus piernas, besando su cuello mientras buscaba la entrada de su cuerpo, quemándola con cada roce de su masculinidad con su piel.

"He esperado demasiado" le dijo con voz ronca de placer.

"No quiero que me duela."

"Solo un poco mi niña" entró en ella tan lento como pudo, dejando que se acostumbrara al tamaño de su erección. "Un poco más" notó que Elena tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se mordía el labio con fervor.

"Relájate. Mírame."

"No."

"Si, abre los ojos, es más divertido cuando me miras" apretó su cintura y la besó, primero saboreando sus labios para luego introducir su lengua en ellos. "Mírame amor". Ella lo obedeció, más por como la había llamado que por el mandato y mirar como él tenía lo ojos llenos de deseo, deseo por ella, la hicieron sentir más cómoda se aferró más a él.

Damon continuó besándola y clavándose más en ella hasta que rompió la barrera de su virginidad, para su suerte a ella pareció no dolerle mucho y él pudo acelerar el ritmo poco a poco. No sabía como aferrarse a la realidad y no dejarse llevar por el movimiento de caderas de la mujer que tenía debajo. Siempre supo controlarse muy bien, no le gusta llegar antes que su pareja pero Elena lo estaba volviendo completamente loco y no encontraba una razón lógica para esto más que todo el tiempo que tenía sin "descargarse".

Ella se arqueó contra él, casi retorciéndose de placer, apretando sus manos en sus caderas y abriendo la boca para dejar salir el más dulce de los gemidos. Solo necesitó escucharla decir su nombre para explotar como un cañón disparado dentro de ella.

Después de hacer el amor en el sofá tomó a Elena entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde volvieron a hacerlo. Elena se quedó dormida cómodamente acurrucada entre sus brazos, iba a moverla pero sabía lo sentimental que eran las mujeres con esas cosas y la dejó como estaba añadiendo la caricia de su mano en su suave espalda.

"Te amo" le había dicho ella antes de quedarse dormida y para su sorpresa no se sintió como quien ganaba un trofeo. No podría describir lo que sentía pero de algo estaba seguro: ella le pertenecía y eso le gustaba.

El siguiente paso era hacer que Gilbert se enterara de todo. De absolutamente todo. El no tener nada que perder lo hacía sentir seguro de si mismo.

El viejo chapado a la antigua seguramente querrá "obligarlo" a que se case con Elena y si las cosas salen mal querría despedirlo y destruir su carrera… entonces él lo demandaría muy ofendido, alegando que lo despidieron por enamorarse de la hija del jefe. Sonrió satisfecho mirando a Elena entre sus brazos. "Mi niña querida… no sabes todo lo que te debo".

" Elena " la llamó sin obtener respuesta. "Niña" aun nada. Bajo su mano hasta su trasero y lo apretó con fuerza.

"Ummm" se quejó levantando la cabeza y mirándolo disgustada.

"Ya es de noche chiquita, es mejor que te vayas a casa" vio como ella procesaba las palabras en su cabeza y por una vez, en vez de estúpido le pareció adorable.

"No quiero" volvió acurrucarse contra él, esta vez con su pierna izquierda sobre su cuerpo.

"Tu papá se va a preocupar, es mejor evitar problemas."

"Un ratito más" besó su pecho y fue trazando una línea hasta llegar a su boca. "¿Si?" lamió su labio inferior para luego chuparlo suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo. "Un poquito."

"Tú y tus poquitos niña" se dio la vuelta para caer sobre ella y besarla con ardor.

Ese día y el resto de la semana Damon se preguntó a si mismo varias veces por qué no se había fijado en una niña de 18 años antes. Elena era como una hembra en celo, a veces, en menos de 24 horas hacían lo que algunas personas hacían en toda la semana y eso le encantaba. Claro que no podían seguir así, no quería cometer errores así que cuando fue a comprar la comida pasó por una farmacia a comprar anticonceptivos para Elena porque era más seguro estar cuidados por todas partes.

Elena estaba en su habitación leyendo las instrucciones de las pastillas y una línea en particular llamó mucho su atención. "No se ingiera si esta embarazada o si tiene la sospecha de estarlo". Se mordió el labio preguntándose si no estaba exagerando mucho. Cualquiera puede tener dos días de retraso. ¿Y si lo estaba? ¿Y si…? Dios que angustia! Trataba de convencerse a si misma de que estaba exagerando, que se estaba volviendo una loca histérica pero la duda ya estaba y no se tranquilizaría hasta que le llegara el periodo pero… ¿y si era uno de esos retrasos de una semana? Se moriría de la ansiedad antes de que le llegara!

Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo a la farmacia más cercana, una prueba de embarazo no era exactamente algo que enviar a comprar con alguien del servicio.

Compró la más cara, porque suponía que era la que menos fallaba y condujo devuelta a la casa tan rápido que hubiese asustado a cualquiera de la Nascar.

No se molestó en cerrar la puerta de su habitación y se encerró en su baño.  
Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida. Estaba temblando, sudando y hasta sonriendo. Sonreía pensando en lo boba que había sido y que seguro la prueba daría negativa. Pero no fue así. El resultado era azul. La prueba había salido positiva...**estaba embarazada de ****Damon****.**

**Este cap salio un poco mas largo pero es mi regalo por la tardanza, me disculparan por ello pero finales de mes se me complica en el trabajo y mas ahora que se acercan las vacaciones. Esta vez les regalare mi opinion, odio como le dice niña, la hace ver estupida jajá jajá Les agradezco a todas sus reviews y su paciencia. Nos leemos mañana Xoxo cupcakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo ****IV**

**REALIDADES**

¿Ahora qué? No era uno de esos problemas que tarde o temprano desaparecería. No era una enfermedad. No era una deuda. Era un tipo de problema que nunca había enfrentado y nunca siquiera pensó que tendría alguna vez.

Se puso a pensar en las veces que se preocupó por una enfermedad o un embarazo y los resultados eran pobres. Justo ahora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde se preocupaba. Ahora tenía dieciocho años y estaba embarazada de un hombre con el que se acostaba. Ni siquiera podría decir que era su novio, entre ellos si lo decían pero nadie más lo sabía, viéndolo desde afuera ella una cualquiera que le entregaba todo a un hombre, aunque lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero el amor no era suficiente para hacer que todo este bien.

Tenía que decírselo a Damon cuanto antes, él sabría que hacer o al menos eso quería creer. Secó sus lágrimas y salió del baño para ser prueba viviente del viejo dicho: "las cosas se extreman". Frente a ella estaba Jhon Gilbert con su portafolio de fotos en la mano.

"Papá."

"'¿Qué significa esto Elena?"

Ella no pudo sostener su mirada. Hace unos días, después de hacer el amor con Damon había encontrado la intensidad que buscaba para sus fotos. Él estaba dormido, rendido después del sexo, abrazando una almohada y completamente desnudo. Tomó las fotos sin que él se diera cuenta y aun no se las había mostrado. Con la prisa con la que salió a la farmacia se había olvidado completamente de su portafolio.

"Qué te hizo ese sinvergüenza Elena? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?" la mano cruzó el espacio entre ellos con rapidez, dejando un sonido hueco hasta estrellarse contra la cara de Elena. "No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en su amante Elena! Es lo último que esperaba de ti" ni siquiera se arrepentía por haberla golpeado y se lo merecía, pensó ella, se lo merecía por traicionar la confianza de su padre que siempre la había cuidado y se había asegurado de que estuviera en el camino correcto, haciendo siempre lo posible por complacerla y hacerla feliz. Su madre murió al poco tiempo de ella nacer y su único hermano, 8 años mayor que ella, se mató en un accidente a los 17. Solo quedaban ellos dos.

Ella sabía que él solo quería lo mejor para ella pero ya era muy tarde. Ya no podía seguir el camino que su padre había planeado para ella. Ahora era incapaz de sentir o pensar en nada. Solo podía llorar. Llorar y desear que esto fuera solo una pesadilla.

Damon tocó el timbre con la resignación habitual. Aunque debía admitir que era bastante más tolerante a la presencia de Elena. Ah, la magia del sexo.

Estaba perdido recordando como se despidieron la última vez. Sonrió a la memoria de Elena presionada entre su auto y su cuerpo en el estacionamiento del sótano pero la sonrisa se esfumó al ver que Jhon Gilbert abría la puerta y su puño volaba hacia su cara.

"TE LO ADVERTÍ IMBECIL!"

"Papá déjalo!" rogó entre llanto, lo último que necesitaba era que su papá ahorcara a Damon.

Después de tumbarlo Jhon Gilbert terminó también en el piso con ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Damon y no pretendía parar hasta matarlo pero Elena tiraba de él con la poca fuerza que sentía tener y terminó soltando a Damon.

"¿Estas bien?" Elena lo ayudó a sentarse y le acariciaba la espalda en lo que él recuperaba el aliento.

"¿Cómo se enteró?" preguntó mirando a Jhon Gilbert que volvía a entrar al piso y los dejaba en el pasillo mientras se palpaba la cara, era obvio que se había enterado.

"Yo…" los sollozos no la dejaron continuar, él seguro se enojaría al saber lo de las fotos y su papá no era el único de sus problemas, también estaba su embarazo y no tenía idea de cómo decírselo. "Lo siento mucho. Perdón. Por favor perdóname" ya no controlaba el volumen de su llanto o los espasmos de su cuerpo. Quería desmayarse, perder el conocimiento y no tener que enfrentar lo que se le venía encima.

"Tranquila" Damon la envolvió entre sus brazos y besó su cabeza "Estas temblando mi niña, no tengas miedo que todo va a estar bien" estaba completa y definitivamente FELIZ. Ni siquiera había tenido que recurrir algún truco sucio para que Jhon Gilbert se enterara, Elena se las ingenió solita para meter la pata. Solo faltaba dar el último paso, decirle al suegro que poco le importaba lo que él pensar y que a él lo único que le importa es Elena y no piensa dejar de verla… todo llevado a cabo con la cantidad correcta de indignación fingida daría excelentes resultados.

Lo que Damon no sospechaba era que Jhon Gilbert tenía sus propios planes. Unos planes que inició cuando tenía veinticinco años y tenía conciencia de que cuando su padre muriera el veinte por ciento de Sphera sería suya, pero eso no era suficiente para un hombre ambicioso. Por eso enamoró a Isobel, la heredera del 35% de la empresa, hija único del socio mayoritario hasta ese momento, Isobel, al igual que Elena, estaba más interesada en cualquier cosa que en la empresa y su padre parecía resignado a dejarlo todo en manos de los otros inversionistas cuando muriera… pero no Jhon. Si se casaba con Isobel tendría el 55% por ciento de la empresa y sería por ende el socio mayoritario y presidente de Sphera y así fue.

Las pruebas de espionaje corporativo que Damon plantó en contra de Mattew solo sirvieron para que Jhon Gilbert se diera cuenta de que la ambición de Damon era la única que podía medirse con la de él. Damon era tan inepta como su madre para los negocios y no estaba dispuesto a que la familia perdiera la empresa por no tener un heredero que se ocupe de la ella, por eso le pidió a Salvatore que la ayudara con clases de fotografía, si era lo suficientemente listo haría lo posible por enredarse con Elena y casarse con ella para quedarse con la empresa… para su suerte Damon reaccionó como lo había previsto y ahora tenía a un hombre con agallas en cuyas manos no tenía miedo de dejar la empresa.

Hace más de veinte años le tocó jugar el papel de un hombre enamorado para conseguir lo que quería… ahora le tocaba jugar el papel de un padre indignado y no dudaba en hacerlo, solo tenía que controlar sus ganas de felicitar a Damon por ser tan calculador.

Una vez adentro Damon condujo a Elena hasta el sofá de la sala de estar sin dejar de abrazarla en un solo momento.

"¿Puedes dejarla quieta?!" le exigió Jhon Gilbert que al parecer no soportaba verlos compartir tanta intimidad.

"No se siente bien y no pienso dejarla sola" le contestó dándole una mirada de reproche que más tarde se aplaudiría a si mismo, el receptor solo puso los ojos en blanco. No podía siquiera sentarse y daba vueltas de un punto a otro pensando en que hacer.

"Has deshonrado a mi hija Salvatore" dijo para ir al grano de una buena vez.

"Seguro es culpa mía por no darme cuenta antes de lo estúpida que era y dejarla en tus garras."

"No tiene porque ofenderla señor" apretó a Elena contra su pecho, ella había dejado de sollozar pero seguía temblando y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

"Es mi hija y la llamó como se me pegue la gana!" alzó la voz mirando a Damon amenazadoramente. "¿Se puede saber que piensan hacer? Porque no creerás que voy a permitirte que te burles de ella y la dejes sola después de lo que le has hecho."

"No tengo planes de dejarla sola, puede irse a vivir conmigo si tan poco la tolera."

"¿Vivir contigo? ¿Sin casarse? Eso no lo permitiré!"

"Nos seguiremos viendo como ahora entonces."

"Oh no imbécil, no les voy a permitir destruir una imagen y una dignidad que mi familia ha llevado durante generaciones, nunca paso algo así en nuestra familia y no voy a permitir que la prensa se entere que deshonraste a mi hija y como si fuera una de esas perras que frecuentas… tú te casas con Elena y pronto! Si la prensa se entera de esto nos venimos abajo." Damon estaba demasiado feliz para darse cuenta de que Elena salía de su abrazo y se paraba junto a su padre.

"¿Qué?! No papá, no puedes decirle que hacer, no mandas en la vida de todo el mundo" él la tomó del brazo y la sacudió.

"Con la de todo el mundo no pero con la tuya si! No sé como has sido capaz Elena Gilbert pero no te voy a permitir que sigas desprestigiando nuestro apellido!" Sinceramente debió ser actor, se dijo.

"Y yo no voy a permitir que la trate así" haló a Elena y la envolvió de forma protectora, Alejandro estaba a punto de pegarle y eso no se lo permitiría en ninguna circunstancia.

"Se casan en un mes" dijo rojo de la furia con la indignación en su máxima expresión.

"Solo me casare con Elena si ella lo desea, no pienso obligarla a nada".

Pensó que ella lo rechazaría, eso lo sabía pero dentro de poco la convencería de que era la única forma de enmendar el daño que había causado a su padre pero para su sorpresa ella respondió algo muy diferente cuando le dijo que tomara su tiempo para pensar bien las cosas.

"No necesito tiempo" se enterró en su pecho queriendo fundirse en él y desaparecer, al final, aunque ella no quisiera era lo mejor para todos o al menos todos lo que vivían en su cuerpo. "Me casare contigo." No quería obligarlo, esa fue su primera reacción. No quería amarrarlo por el prestigio de su familia. No quería un matrimonio en nombre de su deshonra. Pero mataría a su padre de un infarto se le dijera que estaba embaraza y que no se casaría con Damon. Si se amaban lo justo era darle un hogar a su hijo… ¿verdad?

Jhon Gilbert los dejo solos y a Damon se le estaba haciendo difícil no sonreír abiertamente. Muy pronto sería el dueño de todo, Elena era hija única así que el viejo no tendría de otra que dejarle todo a ella y por consecuencia a él. Elena no tenía idea de lo que administrar una empresa… ella que entrara a Bellas Artes y que hiciera sus cursos de fotografía, él se encargaría de lo demás. Si supiera que ni siquiera estaba jugando su propio juego sino que era una ficha más del gran tablero de Jhon Gilbert…

"Ya mi niña, todo va a estar bien" Damon le acariciaba la espalda a Elena tratando de calmarla porque no había dejado de llorar desde que su padre se marchó "¿Tan horrible te parece la idea de casarte conmigo?"

"No es eso" tomó fuerzas de donde no quedaban y se sentó en la cama, él la había convencido de que se recostara un poco después de que su padre se fue "Tengo que decirte algo" lo miró a los ojos para luego bajar la cabeza.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No sé si te va a gustar…"

"No lo sabremos hasta que no me lo digas."

"Bien" tomó aire y dejo las palabras salir "Estoy embarazada."

"¿Qué dices?" no la estaba mirando cuando lo dijo pero ahora ella tenía toda su atención. "No es cierto verdad? ¿Tienes un retrazo es eso?" ella asintió "ahh" respondió visiblemente aliviado "Puede ser solo eso no puedes estar segura."

"Me hice una prueba."

"MALDICIÓN" se paró de la cama hecho furia. "¿Cómo demonios dejé que esto pasara?" pensó cerrando su mano izquierda en un puño y se llevándose la derecha a la cabeza. "Estamos a tiempo para llevarte a un médico y…"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses Damon! Yo no voy hacer eso" la idea no le había pasado por la mente, no sería capaz de matar a un insecto, mucho menos a su propio hijo. "Además ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Nos vamos a casar no?"

" Elena estamos hablando de un bebé por Dios!"

"Si, un bebé tuyo y mío."

"Pues te lo regalo completito para ti sola" salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Un bebé? Cómo diablos no se protegió, él que nunca se olvidaba. Era culpa de ella. De ella por… ¿seducirlo? ¿Realmente puede decir que él se dejaba seducir de ella? Maldición ¿y ahora qué? Él no podía tener un hijo, no tenía ni idea, ni intención de cómo ser un buen padre, su propio papá era una escoria que nunca lo quiso y él seguro sería igual… o peor, además había hecho demasiado daño, había pisoteado a demasiada gente, un hijo sería una debilidad, una carga que no quería. Tenía que convencer a Elena para que se hiciera un aborto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando el volante. ¿Realmente sería capaz de caer tan bajo? Un aborto era demasiado, incluso para una basura como él y además aun nada era seguro, si la obligaba hacer algo así Elena nunca se casaría con él. Debía estar desecha en este momento. "Niña, niña. ¿Cómo es que me olvido de todo cuando estoy contigo?" Apartó el pensamiento y su coraje y dio la vuelta para regresar al piso. De vuelta a fingir.

La vida puede cambiarte por completo a una velocidad impresionante. Ayer, en esta misma cama, había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, feliz porque le había preguntado si la quería y él le había dicho que más que a nada en el mundo y hoy… hoy su mundo se había puesto de cabeza y no sabía como enderezarlo. Él no quería a su bebé. Estaba hecha un ovillo llorando sobre la cama donde él la dejó cuando escuchó pasos en la habitación, supuso que él había vuelto y no dijo nada.

Después sintió su peso en la cama y como su brazo la rodeaba. "Perdóname" plantó un beso en su hombro y la apretó fuerte. "Me tomaste por sorpresa… no sabía que decir y actué sin pensar. Perdóname niña."

"No le pienso hacer daño a mi hijo" respondió sintiendo la necesidad de dejar ese punto claro.

"Por supuesto que no" bajo la mano hasta su vientre. "Es nuestro renacuajo, no le pasará nada malo" no le gustó la sensación y retiro la mano disimuladamente.

"¿Renacuajo?" se volteó para mirarlo. "Eso no me gusta."

"Nuestro bichito entonces" le sonrió divertido.

"Tampoco!"

"Ya pensaremos en algo" descendió y la besó lo más tierno que pudo fingir. Estaba ardiendo de rabia y definitivamente era un bicho lo que tenía en la barriga. Sería un esposo, para eso podría sacrificarse y dar la impresión de ser uno soportable ante la gente pero no se podía fingir ser un padre y no tenía planeado hacerlo.

Elena se abrazó a él cerrando los ojos, esto era todo lo que quería, sentirlo cerca, cuando la abrazaba fuerte se llenaba de esperanza y sentía que tal vez no todo fuera tan malo, que tal vez lograrían salir adelante con todos los cambios bruscos que le estaba dando la vida.

La noticia de la boda dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta. Los mejores publicistas de la empresa se inventaron una romántica historia en la que Damon le impartía clases de fotografía desde el año pasado y de cómo Jhon Gilbert fue testigo de cómo poco a poco se fueron enamorando y ahora apoya cien por ciento esta unión. Era "increíble" el entusiasmo con que el padre de la novia preparaba todo, quería una boda en grande, que todos se enteraran de esta fascinante historia de amor. Elena y Damon pensaron que obviamente hacia todo lo posible para que la gente crea que pasó de esa forma que pintaban.

Al menos Damon parecía estar disfrutando de su boda, se mostraba amable y alegre con todos los invitados mientras que Elena a penas lograba sonreír cuando la felicitaban.

Debería estar feliz, Damon se había estado portando de maravilla las últimas semanas, no se involucraba mucho en los preparativos de la boda pero siempre estaba dispuesto a darle un buen masaje, a llevarla a comer, a invitarla al cine… siempre bajo el ojo observador de la prensa, eran una pareja feliz y hoy, el día de su boda forzada, tenía mil razones para estar radiante y emocionada y sin embargo se sentía… rara, no lograba disfrutar el momento y tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando o pasaría. Seguro Damon sabría como hacerla sentir mejor, la llevaría al hotel, entraría entre sus brazos y harían el amor hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieran uno. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, estar entre el calor de sus brazos y escucharlo decir que todo estaría bien, así que decidió sentarse en un rincón a esperar que el espectáculo terminada y ella pudiera disfrutar de su esposo.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí?" preguntó tras abrir la puerta de la suite y ver que Elena no se movía.

"Se supone que tienes que cargarme." respondió. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

"No seas boba, es una estupidez."

"Esta bien no te pongas así" suspiró y entró pisando fuerte. Empezó a quitarse el elaborado vestido de novia, era tan obvio que necesitaba ayuda que no pensó que fuera necesario pedirla pero Damon ni la miraba. "¿Me puedes ayudar?"

"Ah, claro" se acercó y quitó los botones de la espalda "Ya esta". La idea era que quitara los botones, bajara el vestido y le hiciera el amor no que volviera acostarse.

"Damon?"

"¿Si?" respondió con tono de fastidio.

"Es nuestra noche de bodas."

"Si… y estoy jodidamente cansado, no estarás pensando que me acostare contigo verdad?"

Definitivamente algo andaba mal. Este no era el Damon atento y cariñoso de las últimas semanas y esta no era la noche de bodas que tenía en mente. ¿Qué más no sería lo que esperaba?

Elena no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche buscando excusas para el comportamiento de su recién estrenado marido. Si tenía mil razones para estar cansado pero no tenía ni una sola que justificara el haberla tratado así. Tal vez en el fondo a él no le agradaba la idea de casarse por obligación aunque diga todo lo contrario… o tal vez era por el bebé. Nunca lo mencionaba y si ella lo hacia cambiaba de tema rápidamente. ¿Qué vida le esperaba ahora si Damon se seguía comportando como la noche anterior? No podría soportar una mirada más como la de ayer, la hizo volver a sentirse como un estorbo a su lado y su corazón había estado sangrando toda la noche porque ni siquiera la abrazó, se fue al otro extremo de la cama como si estuviera evitando cualquier contacto con ella.

Se paró de la cama para intentar no pensar más en todo lo que pudiera salir mal y se metió a la ducha. Dejo que el agua le recorriera todo el cuerpo y se llevara sus preocupaciones, no sería pesimista, no tenían ni veinticuatro horas casados y ya ella pronosticaba un desastre. Debía ser la sensibilidad del embarazo porque de solo pensar en la forma fría en que la trató anoche hacía que se le aguaran los ojos. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada así, no por él, no por nadie. O al menos nunca le había dolido así.

Estiró la mano buscando el acondicionador pero las puertas de la ducha se abrieron en ese mismo momento. "Damon…" él estaba completamente desnudo y sin decir una palabra se metió a la ducha con ella aunque al parecer no tenía intención de bañarse. "¿No estas…" la boca de Damon se aplastó contra la suya y renunció a cualquier intento de conversación con él cuando sus manos apretaron su cintura para pegarla su cuerpo mojado de él que empezaba a empaparse de agua por igual.

Le encantaban sus caricias, la forma en que moldeaba sus pechos y su trasero, como gemía cuando apretaba su miembro excitado entre sus manos pero había algo extraño en él. Todo su cuerpo se comunicaba con ella pero sin una sola palabra. Tal vez esto era una disculpa por su comportamiento la noche anterior y se le hacía más fácil decirlo con el cuerpo que con palabras, solo la tocaba justo donde ella lo necesitaba.

"Por favor" suplicó contra la pared pero él no le hacia caso, seguía jugando con sus dedos dentro de ella matándola poco a poco con la deliciosa tortura.

"Damonnn" él solo se inclinó a mordisquear su pezón sin decir absolutamente nada, lo único que escuchaba de su parte eran gemidos roncos. Elena estaba a punto de explotar en mil pedazos y él estaba empeñado en atormentarla. "No puedo más". El juego aun no terminaba, Damon besó cada centímetro de piel desde sus pechos hasta el medio de sus piernas y una vez ahí las separó y empezó a lamer su esencia dejando que su lengua siguiera con la tortura. "Mmmmm" apretó los ojos y los puños sobre los hombros de Damon con fuerza, estaba tan cerca… pero necesitaba más, más fuerza, tenerlo más cerca, más profundo. Ya no sentía las piernas y temía caerse en cualquier momento.

Damon al fin se levantó y cargándola para rodear su cintura con las piernas de Elena, la penetró lentamente para después marcar el ritmo que ella suplicaba entre gemidos. Así era justo como la quería tener, suplicándole mientras él estaba hundido en sus entrañas, demostrarle que ahora él pondría las reglas y las cosas serían como él quisiera y cuando él quisiera. No más charlas estúpidas. No mas salidas incomodas. No más engaños. De ahora en adelante las cosas serían a su manera.

Cuando Elena al fin llegó al orgasmo salió de su cuerpo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie para derramarse sobre su vientre. Luego salió de la ducha sin decir una sola palabra, según él, no había nada que decir.

**Bueno al parecer Damon ya saco las garras, ¿la ambicion sera mas grande que el amor? Bueno chicas, gracias por sus reviews y como lo prometi aquí esta el cap de hoy. Xoxo cupcakes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo ****V**

**DAÑO COLATERAL**

Elena fue entendiendo su juego poco a poco. Mas que una compañera para Damon era como una perra cara que lo esperaba al final del día, era alguien que lo aguardaba en la cama todas las noches para hacerle el amor sin hacer muchas preguntas. Trataba de convencerse así misma de que él estaba así porque el cambio en su vida había sido demasiado grande, que pronto las cosas cambiarían y serían como antes.

"¿Aun no ha llegado mi esposa?"

Elena lo había llamado para avisarle que iba a salir hacer unas compras y en muy mal tono le dijo que haga lo que le diera la gana y que no lo llamara al trabajo para esas boberias. Él llegó a la casa a las ocho, relativamente temprano comparado con sus horas habituales de llegada y Elena no estaba en la casa. Dalia, el ama de llaves, le informó que Elena había salido a eso de las cinco y no dijo donde iba. Él se encerró en su despacho y a las diez salió a preguntar de nuevo por Elena.

"Acaba de llegar señor, iba a buscarlo para decirle."

"Gracias. ¿Dónde esta?"

"Entró al cuarto del bebé, vino con muchas bolsas" dijo entusiasmada. "Seguro le compró más cosas a la criatura."

"Genial…" puso los ojos en blanco y se apresuró a la habitación a medio preparar que ocuparía su hijo.

"¿Te parecen horas de llegar?"

"Lo siento, me entretuve" respondió y siguió ordenando medias de bebé en el armario. "Mira que cosa tan linda compre" sonrió mostrándole un par de mediecitas con forma de garras de osito.

"¿ Elena… vas a tener un hijo o un muñeco?" respondió con evidente irritabilidad quitándole las mediecitas de las manos. "¿Para que compras tanta porquería? Se irá a la universidad y todavía tendrá cosas de bebe sin usar de tanta mierda que cargas a diario."

"Puede que a ti no te importe" lo enfrentó quitándole las medias de las manos. "Pero yo si quiero disfrutar a mi hijo, no sé si me pase como a mi madre así que tengo que aprovecharlo todo lo que pueda."

"¿Cómo a tu madre?" encarnó una ceja mirándola intrigado.

"Murió por consecuencias del parto cuando yo tenía solo un mes."

"No digas esas estupideces que no te va a pasar nada."

"¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera me acompañas al medico o te interesas por lo que me dice" y era la verdad. Ya tenía tres meses de embarazo y Damon siempre tenía una excusa para no ir al ginecólogo con ella y muy rara vez se tomaba la molestia de preguntarle como le fue.

"¿Algo anda mal?" por un momento Elena pensó ver una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos, la tomó del brazo y la apretó para que no se fuera sin responderle.

"¿Acaso te importa?" se soltó bruscamente y salió de la habitación.

Nada andaba mal con el bebe, de hecho el medico la había felicitado por todos los cuidados que llevaba. Él le había dicho que tal vez su cuerpo no estuviese completamente preparado para llevar un embarazo sin problemas y ella decidió hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para asegurarse de que a su bebé no le pasaría nada, desde el momento que supo que estaba embarazada un sentimiento de protección se apoderó de ella y se había jurado cuidar a su bebé como era debido.

La que estaba mal era ella. Estaba triste y no sabía como salir de este desastre que había creado.

Después de la corta luna de miel ella había intentado acoplarse a este nuevo Damon con el que tendría que vivir, tratar de entenderlo y complacerlo, no quejarse, entender que su padre lo hacía trabajar más de la cuenta y explicarle que lo hace porque algún día él tendrá que encargarse de la empresa, hacerse la que no le importaban sus salidas del fin de semana a las que ella no podía ir...pero ya no más. Ya no seguiría aguantando una humillación más de él, no se lo merecía.

"No me dejes hablando solo Elena " se dio la vuelta al escucharlo entrar en su habitación tras esas palabras.

"No le pasa nada, el bebé esta perfectamente" dijo secándose las lágrimas.

"Lo que me faltaba! Ahora estabas llorando."

"¿Necesito tu permiso para hacerlo?"

"Lo que necesitas es dejar de comportarte como una niña malcriada."

"Al parecer lo olvidaste pero una niña malcriada era exactamente lo que era cuando me conociste y me llevaste a la cama y en ese entonces no le veías ningún problema, no entiendo por qué se lo ves ahora" ya no se molestaba en secar sus lágrimas y las dejaba caer libremente por su cara. Intentó retroceder cuando él se acercó con los ojos llenos de enojo y la sujetó por el brazo.

"La que olvida las cosas aquí eres tú! Estas embarazada y lamentablemente estas casada conmigo, lo de niña lo dejaste atrás hace mucho tiempo cuando me abriste las piernas. Así que deja las idioteces y empieza a comportarte como una mujer."

"Me estas lastimando" dijo intentando zafarse. No se refería al dolor en su brazo sino a las heridas que le estaba causando por dentro. Él la soltó y le dio la espalda, no quiso ser tan brusco pero estaba convencido de que era necesario que ella entendiera que las cosas jamás serían como eran antes de una vez por todas.

" Elena " la llamó pero ella salió corriendo de la habitación a encerrarse en la del bebé. Ahora entendía que el problema no era el trabajo o su embarazo. El problema era ella… ella no le importaba, no la quería como ella lo quería a él.

Sintió el impulso de correr tras ella y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de abrazarla y pedirle que se calmara pero no era lo mejor. Lo mejor era que ella entendiera que las cosas habían cambiado para siempre y que ahora se jugaba por sus reglas.

Se fue a casa de Rebekah, una de sus antiguas conquistas, necesitaba despejar su mente y pronto. Ella se sorprendió al verlo en su puerta con esa sonrisa que solo podía significar una cosa, él iba a pasar la noche y sabía que ella dejaría sus otros planes por él. No le importó que tuviera meses sin llamarla o que se hubiera casado, en este juego lo único que importa era el placer y eso Rebekah lo tenía claro.

Acostarse con su vieja amante no fue todo lo que esperaba que fuera y odiaba tener que admitirlo. El sexo era mecánico, no solo porque Rebekah actuaba como si supiera todo lo que tenía que hacer para que él se excitara sino también por como se abrazó a su almohada y se durmió cuando terminaron. Elena se hubiera acurrucado entre sus brazos y hubiera dicho su nombre de esa forma que lograba enloquecerlo mientras la poseía, el contraste del pelo rubio de Rebekah con las sabanas no era tan excitante como la de Elena. Mañana se acostaría con una morena y se curaría de todos esos males.

Pero mañana solo faltaba una semana para su viaje a Inglaterra y tenía demasiadas cosas que organizar antes de irse como para pensar en otra mujer. O al menos eso se decía a si mismo.

A penas había visto a Elena en toda la semana, ella había mudado sus cosas a otra habitación y cuando estaba en la casa lo evitaba a toda costa y él, por su parte, trataba de no interponerse en su camino, cuando regresara de Inglaterra, en unos cinco meses, tendrá tiempo de hablar con ella y decirle que no tenían porque llevarse mal, no serían un matrimonio normal pero ella podría hablar con él de fotografía y de otras cosas que tenían en común, como el sexo que tanto extrañaba con ella aunque solo tenían una semana sin hacerlo,... en realidad eran muchas cosas en común, aunque él no admitiría la mayor parte de ellas. En cuanto al bebé estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo siempre y cuando ella no esperara grandes cosas de él como padre. Su propio padre no había sido un gran ejemplo y estaba seguro de que si pasaba mucho tiempo con la criatura terminaría volviéndola una porquería como lo era él mismo y no quería agregarle más leña al fuego, mejor se alejaba y punto.

Elena se iba a las 10 a su clase de Historia de la fotografía y regresaba a la casa a eso de las 2. Gracias a su excelente portafolio la aceptaron en Bellas artes, se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma, aunque por el momento solo llevaba cuatro materias teóricas. Su carrera sería lenta pero no le importaba, lo primero era su bebé y ya cuando naciera o un tiempo después empezaría a tomar materias prácticas. No le importaba en lo más mínimo ir a paso lento, lo importante era que estaba haciendo lo que quería al menos por un lado.

Siempre se iba de compras para despejarse la mente después de las clases, iba a comprar algún antojo de comida, a este bebé le encantaban las fresas! Se antojaba de fresas naturales, de conserva de fresa, de helado de fresa, de batida de fresa, de fresa con chocolate… si Damon se enterará de que el chofer ha tenido que salir a media noche a comprarle algo de fresa la mataría, él nunca entendería lo que le estaba pasando y no hacía el menor esfuerzo por enterarse de nada. Su esperanza era que él cambiara de actitud cuando el bebé naciera, sino con ella al menos con su hijo. No podría soportar la idea de que Damon fuera incapaz de querer a su propio hijo.

Cuando salía de sus compras volvía a la casa, antes le hacía ilusión organizar todo lo del bebé y esperar a que Damon llegara a la casa, aunque él no era el mismo de antes le haría el amor hasta que ella quedaba saciada de él, de esa forma sentía que él todavía sentía algo por ella, que todavía tenían una conexión pero ahora dormían en habitaciones separadas y en unos días él se iría a Inglaterra hacer un curso de mercadeo.

Cuando se enteró pensó que era una maldad de su padre, por eso lo llamó y le dijo que no era justo que separará a Damon de ella en estos momentos, su padre solo respondió que si Damon iba a quedarse con la compañía porque ella no sabe nada de negocios lo justo era que él se asegurará de que sabía hacer las cosas bien y que estuviera bien preparado. También le dijo que ese curso en Oxford no sería ni el primero ni el último y que le había dado la opción de quedarse. Se sintió mal consigo misma por si quiera pensar que Damon elegiría a su bebé o a ella por encima de algo.

El trabajo lo retuvo más de la cuenta y llegó a la casa con el tiempo justo para cambiarse y llegar a tiempo a la dichosa fiesta.

Todo parecía estar en su lugar. Dalia que le abría la puerta, el libro que nadie leía sobre la mesa de la sala, la luz del estudio encendida aunque no hubiese nadie dentro... todo en su lugar, menos ella. Ella llevaba un vestido ceñido muy escotado y muy rojo, al igual que sus labios. Esa mujer fatal no estaba en su lugar. No sabía de donde había salido pero estaba en el lugar de su niña y eso no le gustaba.

"¿Por que estas vestida así?" preguntó sin quitarle de encima la mirada sorprendida.

"¿No es esto lo que querías?" Un tono de reproche. Si, él era el único culpable de este disfraz "querías una mujer… bien, aquí la tienes."

"No tenias que disfrazarte así."

"Si vas a empezar a ofenderme de nuevo mejor lo dejamos aquí."

"No… no quise decir eso" se acercó y le apretó la cara entre las sus manos. "Esta no eres tú." Elena no entendía su mirada, parecía que estuviera luchando por no desgarrarle el vestido… pero no lograba descifrar si sería para hacerle el amor o por el simple hecho de romperlo en pedacitos.

"Claro que no soy yo" dijo apartándose de él. "No he sido yo desde que te conocí, te metiste en mi vida para ponerlo todo de cabeza y ahora te hartas de mi y me dejas hecha una idiota haciendo lo que se te la gana conmigo." Listo. Ya le dijo lo que sentía y no le tembló la voz ni empezó a llorar aunque no le faltaban ganas. Él la miró atónito por unos segundos y luego la tomó en sus brazos sin avisar y se la llevó a la habitación que solían compartir dejándola sobre la cómoda.

Sentía asco de si mismo. Era una porquería, eso siempre lo tuvo claro. Nunca se había detenido a analizar los daños a terceros de sus actos que fueron siempre completamente egoístas. Pero Elena no era exactamente un tercero. Era la persona mas afectada con todo este teatro y él la había hecho a un lado en el mismo momento en que consiguió lo que quería. No quiso pensar en como se sentiría una persona enamorada al despertar de un sueño fantástico que él le había vendido a una realidad de pesadillas. Su niña. ¿Cuándo se le había metido tan adentro? Su niña tenía los labios rojos y el corazón roto. Cogió una toalla de papel de la cómoda y la acercó a su boca para remover el lápiz labial.

"Qué haces" Elena se echó hacia atrás evitando su mano.

"No quiero que te disfraces… me gusta como eres sin todo esto" empezó a buscar la cremallera del vestido en su espalda.

"Eso no fue lo que me dijiste antes de largarte." Antes de irse a la oficina esa mañana Damon había hecho unos comentarios sobre lo que ella usaría para la fiesta con la única intención de molestarla.

"Porque fui un estúpido, mi niña perdóname" era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Damon Salvatore pedía disculpas sinceramente, tal vez por esa falta de practica Elena no le creyó ni una sola palabra.

"Da igual. Yo sé que no te importa ofenderme, lo has demostrado más de una vez, no tienes que pedir perdón… ya me acostumbre." Mentira. Una mujer nunca se "acostumbraría" a recibir desprecios del hombre que ama.  
"Yo no soy…" ¿No era así? Claro que si lo era. Disfrutaba aplastar a la gente sin medir consecuencias para conseguir lo que quería y había aplastado a la única persona que se había tomado la molestia de quererlo sin esperar nada a cambio.

"No volverá a pasar, lo siento."

"DEJA DE FINGIR" le gritó sin poder contener las lagrimas. "Deja de mentirme que no lo soporto más."

"No es una mentira, no quiero que te sigas sintiendo así… perdóname" la palabra que siempre le costó pronunciar sinceramente le salía repetidamente de la boca y aunque lo notaba no le importaba pedirle perdón, ella se merecía que él se arrodillara a sus pies después de como la había estado tratando desde que se casaron.

"¿Es por la fiesta verdad?" secó sus lagrimas bruscamente, avergonzada de que él la viera llorar después de que se prometió a ella misma que no volvería a mostrarle debilidad. "Quieres que la gente crea que tenemos un matrimonio feliz… o normal al menos y crees que sigo siendo la estúpida que cree todo lo que dices" lo miró con fastidio.

" Elena " se acercó a ella separándole las piernas haciendo que el vestido se encogiera y colocó una mano en su cintura, no se permitió pensar en su hijo y solo la miró agregando una caricia en su mejilla con su mano libre.

"Vamonos a la fiesta Damon" apartó la cara de su mano que le quemaba la piel "Te prometo aparentar que todo esta bien y no ponerte en ridículo."

"¡QUE NO ME IMPORTA LA JODIDA FIESTA! ME IMPORTAS TÚ" ella empezó a temblar al escucharlo gritar, lo miró a sus ojos y vio mil emociones que la asustaron.

Ahora se miraban en silencio. Él se contagió de la esperanza con que sus ojos chocolate le preguntaban si de verdad le importaba.

"Perdóname niña… ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?" Tal vez era el maldito vestido rojo. O tal vez sus labios pero estaba a sus pies como nunca antes lo había estado y las ganas de besarla se reflejaban ardientes en sus ojos azules haciéndolos parecer más oscuros de la cuenta. Sus manos habían encontrado el camino hasta la dulce cara de su esposa para sostenerla mientras se acercaba y así asegurarse de que ella no se alejaría. Elena, a punto de empezar a temblar, pensó que él se acercaría y le partiría los labios de un beso pero su boca se paró a escasos centímetros de la suya, atormentándola con su aliento y después con el suave roce de sus labios contra los hambrientos labios de ella.

No quería. No podía permitirse creer en sus palabras otra vez. No podía dejar que le hiciera el amor y sucumbir ante sus besos. Pero, cuando la besaba así. Cuando su boca se apoderaba de la de ella exigiéndolo todo, obligándola a apretar su cuello para que no se le ocurriera parar, así no podía pensar. No era ella encerrada en su habitación jurando con lágrimas que él jamás tendría el poder de volver a lastimarla. Ahora era ella entre sus brazos, sin el control de su cuerpo o de sus deseos.

"No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho." Oh, si lo sabía. Si el bulto entre sus piernas era una prueba de ello entonces si sabía lo que le había hecho. ¿Por qué para él era tan sencillo? ¿Cómo podía entregarse tanto para hacerle el amor y fuera de la cama ignorarla de la manera en que lo hacía? Si tan solo ella pudiera… si fuera capaz de lograr que no le importe nada que no sea el orgasmo atrapado en sus entrañas para luego volver a sus promesas, volver a juramento de nunca jamás darle el poder para lastimarla. Nunca se entregaría por completo. No otra vez.

Miró a un lado y vio su vestido rojo tirado. ¿No era eso lo que había deseado cada noche desde que abandonó su habitación? ¿No fue esa la razón por la que eligió ese vestido? Si era así por qué demonios el pecho se le encogía de esa forma y sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal. ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto? Si tan solo deseara un poco menos que esto fuera real y que no acabara al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Damon besaba su cuello. Cada punto sensible era victima de sus labios y de su lengua y ella no era capaz de decirle que no. Decirle lo mucho que había deseado estar entre sus brazos pero no a este precio. Su corazón destrozado no serviría para más si continuaban como antes, como ella suponía que el pretendía seguir.

Justo cuando abrió la boca para pedirle que se detuviera él la besó como solo él sabía hacerlo. Dudaba mucho que otro hombre pudiera besar así a una mujer. Tan ardiente y exigente. Tan tierno y salvaje. No podía seguir luchando contra él, contra su cuerpo y sus propios sentimientos. Cuando el deseo es tan fuerte la mente se vuelve débil y el cuerpo deja de obedecerla para seguir su propio rumbo.

Sintió la piel sedosa de su erección rozarle el vientre cuando él se desnudo por completo y como un reflejo su mano fue hasta su entrepierna, acariciándolo lentamente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y el calor se esparcía por su cuerpo sin dejar un solo poro, deseando sentirlo dentro de ella justo así, grande y duro en un momento que era solo para ella. Un momento. Un solo momento para ella. Esa era la respuesta. Este sería su momento. Igual que él, ella solo le daría este instante, porque eso era para ella, un instante donde era suyo dentro de una eternidad donde vivía sin amor, sin su amor. Lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas en la cama para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Intentó besarlo como él la besaba a ella, aunque era imposible que fuera igual cuando ella tenía que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que lo amaba y cerrar los puños para no pegarle de rabia.

Damon la miró extrañado un segundo, algo en ella había cambiado de un momento para otro y no sabía qué pero este no era el momento de detenerse a pensar en eso, no cuando ella de frotaba tan descaradamente contra su erección.

" Elena "

"¿Me quieres?" preguntó ella con la respiración entrecortada, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

"Claro que te quiero" dijo sentándose en la cama, obligándola a arquearse para él mordisquear sus senos. Sus pezones de chocolate con leche que le nublaban la mente. Ahora eran más sensibles, él lo sabía, el pequeño ser que ella llevaba en el vientre era culpable de eso. Pronto esos senos firmes y deliciosos cumplirían otra función que no tenía nada que ver con su fascinación por ellos. Pronto servirían para alimentar a su hijo. Su hijo. Dios, imaginarselo lo hacía temblar. ¿De miedo? ¿De rabia? ¿De emoción? Era mejor no pensar en eso.

Bajó una mano hasta el sexo humedecido de Elena. La encantaba hacerla gemir. Era un Idiota por pensar que podría encontrar esto en otra parte. Que otros cabellos podrían causarle las mismas cosquillas o que otros labios podrían besarlo de la misma manera. Su niña tenía algo. Algo que lo volvía loco y que de lo que acababa de percatarse. Apretó sus nalgas mientras mordía su cuello.

"Has acabado con mi cordura niña" le dijo con voz ronca cuando se disponía a darle la vuelta y embestirla desde atrás. Pero al mirarla a los ojos de nuevo se dio cuenta de que él no tenía el control. Elena lo empujó en el colchón y ante su mirada sorprendida introdujo su miembro dentro de ella con movimientos lentos y sensuales, sin dejar nunca de mirarlo a los ojos, transmitiéndole un mensaje que su cabeza no lograba captar porque la excitación solo le permitía pensar en la parte de su cuerpo que los mantenía unidos.

Elena se inclinó buscando su boca, devorándola cuando la tuvo sin dejar de mover sus caderas arriba y abajo volviéndolo loco de placer. Gemía en su boca y le pedía más, le rogaba por más placer, más fuerza. Nunca la había sentido así, tan liberada, tan decidida. Y como le gustaba! Apretó sus caderas hundiendose profundamente dentro de ella cuando sintió que ella temblaba en sus brazos gracias a un orgasmo que la recorrió entera y se liberó dentro de ella como lo había estado deseando noche tras noche, y los malditos días también, desde que habían dejado de compartir la habitación.

Acarició la espalda desnuda y sudada de su esposa mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento con la frente apoyada en su hombro derecho. Ahora no quería dejarla. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no podría pasar tantos meses en Inglaterra lejos de ella, lejos de esto. Iba a decírselo cuando ella levantó la cabeza y sin mirarlo salió de la cama.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Me voy a mi habitación" respondió secamente recogiendo su vestido del piso.

"¿Qué dices?" la miró confundido. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de lo acaba de ocurrir? ¿No entendía que él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo? "No tienes porque irte…."

"Si, si lo tengo. ¿Ya te di lo que querías de mi o no? Yo también tuve lo que quería de ti, no hay más nada de que hablar" recogió sus zapatillas del piso y lo miró "Que tengas buen viaje" le dijo y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

"¿Cómo puedes actuar así?" preguntó sin intención de pararse de la cama detenerla, algo le decía que iba a lograrlo.

"Mmmmm" pretendió pensar por un segundo "Puede decirse que he aprendido del mejor" y con esto cerró la puerta y se fue a romper su promesa de no llorar más por él.

Nunca lo habían humillado así. Ni siquiera cuando su padre se presentaba borracho delante de sus amigos lo había hecho sentir así. Cómo era posible que él estuviese dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con ella y que ella le saliera con semejante estupidez porque eso era, una reverenda idiotez de su esposa. Si tanto lo quería ¿por qué no aceptaba lo que le daba?¿O qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Qué se arrodillara con una caja de bombones a recitarle un poema? Siempre se llevaron muy bien en la cama y no había que arruinar eso con decoraciones inútiles.

Pero al parecer Elena nunca entendería que ya la había dado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Esos asuntos del corazón no estaban sobre la mesa y que se fuese al infierno si eso era lo que ella quería, si creía que se iba a pasar seis meses pensando en ella por haber intentado herirlo o por estar pensando en como se sentía ella.. No es que fuera indiferente a ella, eso es imposible, Elena era el mejor polvo de su vida y eso es algo! Era solo por eso que se sentía tan desubicado a la hora de irse, el pensar en que no podrá tirársela por seis meses… daba igual. Ya encontraría con quien pasar el rato en Inglaterra.

Estaba loca si pensaba que se iría sin decirle nada sobre su comportamiento la noche anterior. Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin tocar, era su casa y su esposa era la que estaba dentro, tenía todo el derecho. Para su sorpresa la habitación estaba vacía. Fue a la del bebé seguro de que la encontraría allí pero solo estaba Dalia.

"¿Dónde esta mi esposa?" preguntó con la mirada fija en un osito de peluche.

"No lo sé señor, recibió una llamada y salió hace más de una hora."

¿Cómo que salió? ¿Quién diablos la llamó? Definitivamente Elena se había vuelto loca, es que ni siquiera tiene la decencia de quedarse para despedirse de él? No es que le importe… claro esta. Pero no puede pretender que el "Espero que tengas buen viaje" de la noche anterior sea verdaderamente su despedida.

Para su desgracia él sabía lo perdidamente enamorada de él que estaba, su comportamiento de indiferencia no sería efectivo por mucho más tiempo, cuando él estuviera lejos y ella muriéndose por verlo o por hablarle el hielo se derretiría y ella volvería a ser la misma de siempre, solo tenía que castigarla un poco. Sonrió satisfecho y salió de la habitación con el osito en la mano...

**Al parecer Damon tiene un dilema con el asuntito de Elena y el sexo. Agradezco sus reviews a Victoria, Elena Prada, Daia, Raquel, Clara, la de la risa malevola jajaja, a simone, Alexa, a todas las delenas y si se me pasa alguna porque aparece sin nombre tambien les agradezco por apoyar el fic. Nos leemos el Miercoles. Xoxo Cupcakes :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo ****VI**

**EL MEJOR AMIGO**

"Stefan"

"Mi conejita hermosa" Elena sonrió y el corrió hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Le hacía tanta falta que la abrazaran así, que le dieran algo de cariño correspondido.

"Pensé que no volverías nunca."

"¿Y no volver a verte? Eso jamás." Stefan le besó la frente y se quedó mirándola fijamente. "No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado desde que me fui."

"Quieres decir que no puedes creer que este casada y embarazada."

"¿QUÉ DICES?! Tu padre no me mencionó ese detalle… ¿por eso te casaste?" Stefan no pudo evitar reírse ante su mirada atónita.

"Lo cierto es que no puedes estar sin mi supervisión por mucho tiempo conejita… en los líos que te metes."

"Callate" le golpeó cariñosamente el brazo y lo miro "Creo que es un niño" dijo sonriendo y tocándose el vientre. Stefan se arrodillo ante ella y le plantó un beso en el estomago.

"No temas conejito… ya llegó tu salvación" dijo haciéndole cosquillas. "¿Tú marido que piensa que es?"

"Un estorbo" mustió entre dientes.

"¿Qué dijiste?" dejo de medir su barriga y la miro.

"Nada, no le he dicho que creo que es un niño…"

"Ah" no tenía que decir nada más para saber que Stefan se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

"¿Cuántos meses tienes?"

"Tres."

"Pues no creo que sea varón… esta muy pequeña la panza, seguro es niña."

"No puedes saber eso por el tamaño de la panza, tu qué sabes?"

"Más de lo que crees querida, es más… de ahora en adelante seré tu cuidador personal."

"No necesito eso."

"No estoy hablando contigo" volvió a besar su barriga antes de ponerse de pie dejando claro que se refería al bebé. Elena rió a carcajadas de lo cruel que resultaba esta situación.

Hacia casi dos años que no veía a Stefan y en menos de cinco minutos había mostrado más interés en el bebé que su propio padre. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles con Damon? Tal vez si Taylor hubiese estado cerca cuando conoció a Damon le hubiera advertido, él siempre la cuidó. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano, además de ser su vecino. Cuando Jeremy murió Stefan permaneció a su lado. Mientras su padre se preocupaba por la lista de personas presentes en el funeral y el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies Stefan la apretaba contra su pecho y le juró que nunca la dejaría sola. Hacían casi diez años de ese día, pero como él prometió, nunca la había dejado sola. Solo que cuando el padre de Stefan murió hace dos años dejo todo su dinero invertido en compañías japonesas y él se había marchado a Japón a tratar de recuperar el patrimonio de su familia y había jurado no salir de ahí hasta que no lo hubiese logrado. Y lo logró. Lo logró y había regresado. Ahora estaba aquí a su lado, abrazándola.

"Me alegra mucho que estes de vuelta."

"Lo sé conejita, no puedes vivir sin mi."

Hoy era el día. Tenía una semana en Inglaterra y ni siquiera había llamado a la casa. Toda la semana había estado esperando este momento, el momento de darle una lección a Elena. Lo extraño era que ella tampoco había llamado, no es que le haya dado su número pero si Jhon Gilbert lo tenía porque tenían que hablar casi diario por asuntos de la empresa y ella seguro lo sabía... seguro estaba peleada con su padre por enviarlo de viaje.

Tenía el osito de peluche justo en frente. Cuando salió de la casa se dio cuenta de que no lo había soltado y lo tiró en su maleta de mano porque no tenía una papelera cerca, cuando llegó lo puso en la mesa de noche para tirarlo en la mañana pero ahí se había quedado... ¿qué pensaría la gente si se enteraran que duerme con un osito en su habitación? Soltó una carcajada y marcó el número de la casa.

"Buenos días Dalia."

"Señor! Que gusto escucharlo, nunca me toca saludarlo."

"Porque nunca había llamado Dalia… ¿me pasas a mi mujer?"

"La señora no esta, salió con el señor Stefan hace rato, pensé que solo iban a comer pero han tardado mucho."

¿Quién rayos es el "señor Stefan"? Y más importante ¿Por qué salía con SU mujer y se tardaba?" Esto no le sonaba nada bien.

"¿Ese quién es?"

"¿No lo conoce? Es muy amigo de la señora, últimamente son inseparables, la señora me contó que era amigo de su hermano y lo conoce desde que nació, él estaba de viaje hace mucho pero acaba de volver y..." Dalia siguió hablando pero lo único que se le grabo fue la parte de "Inseparables" ¿Quién era este imbecil que aparecía justo cuando él se iba? Al parecer Elena había estado muy ocupadita con él y como para notar que había pasado una semana y que él no llamaba.

Cortó la conversación con Dalia y llamó a Jhon Gilbert, si el tal Stefan era amigo de su hermano era posible que él también lo conociera. Inició la conversación comentando la campaña que había preparado para Coca-cola antes de irse hasta que encontró como meter el tema de Stefan.

"¿ Stefan Wesley?" dijo con familiaridad.

"No sé su apellido" dijo irritado.

"Debe ser él, era vecino nuestro, era muy amigo de mi hijo, que en paz descanse, creo que Elena siempre estuvo enamorada de él" soltó una carcajada que a Damon no le resultó para nada graciosa "Se le enganchaba siempre que podía cuando era pequeña pero creo que fue cuando murió su hermano que se enamoró de él de verdad, se apegó demasiado a él… no sé que le veía es un tipo empalagoso...

¿Damon? ¿Aló? ¿Me estas escuchando?" soltó un suspiro y cerró el teléfono "Estas porquerías de teléfonos".

Una extraña sensación le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar ni pensar con claridad. ¿Enamorada de ese tipo? No podía ser. Ella estaba enamorada de él! No estaba loco. Además nunca lo había mencionado. No es que hablaran mucho, la verdad, pero si eran tan cercanos algo debió decir, a no ser que tuviera algo que ocultar. El pensamiento le nubló la mente por completo mientras apretaba el teléfono en su mano y cerraba fuerte los ojos tratando de calmarse. Los abrió lentamente en la dirección donde se encontraba el oso. "Pobre de ti Elena " dijo señalándolo "Te juro que de mi no te burlas infeliz! Mejor será que todo esto tenga una explicación o ya verás" todo esto dicho señalando al pobre oso que lo miraba inexpresivo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando a un animalito de peluche busco su agenda y marcó el móvil de Elena.

"¿Aló? Un segundo" se separó del teléfono y le habló al vendedor. "No, no los ositos no me gustan." Esa no era la voz de Elena. Era un tipo. Un tipo que tenía algo en contra de los ositos. PERO QUE DETESTABLE! "¿Aló?

"¿Quién me habla?"

"Stefan… ¿usted quién es?" Stefan. El tal Stefan acababa de contestar el móvil de Elena. Y odiaba los ositos.

"Pásame a Elena. Dile que es Damon" dijo bruscamente intentando no explotar antes de hablar con Elena, la infiel.

"Ah… un segundo" hizo una pausa y Damon escuchó cuando decía "Conejita te llama un tal Damon."

¿UN TAL? ¿CONEJITA? Pero quién demonios era este tipo! Lo mataría. Estaba decidido. Nadie, pero NADIE, llama conejita a SU mujer. Ni siquiera él!

"¿Damon? ¿Eres tú?" se quedó en blanco. Era su voz. La misma que había estado escuchando en su mente desde que se metió en el avión pero ahora era más agradable, más real, como si estuviera en la habitación de al lado y no a cientos de kilómetros con un tal Stefan. Volvió a concentrarse en eso.

"'¿Qué rayos te has pensado Elena?" aunque las campanas de furia tocaban en sus oídos pudo escuchar un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

"Hola Damon, a mi también me alegra escucharte."

"¿Qué?" tomó aire "No te hagas la graciosa, con quién demonios andas?"

"Con Stefan, es un amigo de hace años, estamos comprando cosas para el bebé."

"Ahhh. Y este "amigo" de la infancia aparece justo cuando yo me voy, qué conveniente verdad? A ver si es cierto que andan comprando cosas para el renacuajo."

"Te he dicho que no le digas así y ¿Con quien preferirías que viniera? ¿Sola? ¿O con Rebekah tal vez? ¿Crees que a ella le interese salir a comprar cosas para tu hijo? ¿O no le has dicho que tu estorbo de esposa esta embarazada?" Se quedó de hielo. ¿Cómo se entero de lo de Rebekah? No es posible…

"¿De qué estas hablando?" genial. La estupidez que le viene a salir!

"No me sigas tomando de estúpida Damon, no voy a soportarlo más."

"¿Y por eso te largas con otro? Hubieras tenido la delicadeza de avisarme primero!" le dijo exasperado.

"¿No recuerdo haber recibido ninguna nota cuando te fuiste a revolcar con Rebekah, Damon… ¿por qué debería avisarte yo a ti?" Damon no tenía ningún espejo cerca pero podría jurar que las palabras de Elena lo dejaron pálido como fantasma. Ella no era capaz. No… su niña no.

"¿Te estas revolcando con él Elena? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?" al contrario de lo que ella esperaba no le respondió gritando. ¿Estaba dolido tal vez? Ya quisiera ella.

"Damon " tomó aire para intentar mantener la calma "¿Yo te amo sabes? Tal vez no me creas o tal vez simplemente no te interese pero te amo y no pienso traicionar ese amor, tampoco pienso ni puedo mantenerlo vivo yo sola, no te puedo querer sola… llevo demasiado tiempo intentándolo y mi amor no es suficiente para los dos" hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que él seguía al otro lado, no escuchaba su respiración porque él había contenido el aliento. "No voy a esforzarme mas, no puedo seguir maltratándome así."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" ¿Qué era lo qué sentía? ¿Miedo? A él que carajos le importaba si ella no luchaba más, ¿acaso no era eso lo que pretendía? Que ella entendiera que nunca le daría ciertas cosas.

"Que me rindo" dijo con una lágrima corriéndole por el rostro "Ya no se que hacer, que decirte o como amarte…"

"Esto me resulta muy conveniente Elena. "

"stefan no tiene nada que ver en esto. Tú lo sabes."

Si lo sabía. Lo vio en sus ojos la última vez que hicieron el amor, no era ella, su niña enamorada no lo miraba así, no lo controlaba, ella dejaba que él la amara a su manera.

"'¿Y qué pasa de ahora en adelante? Seguimos casados."

" Si, y yo sigo estando aquí, el bebé y yo. Sabes donde encontrarnos" colgó y se abrazó a Stefan preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto diciéndole las cosas de esa manera.

Casi al otro lado del mundo Damon caminaba a la cocina a celebrar. Tomando en cuenta que los funerales también se consideraban una celebración. Se supone que había obtenido lo que quería.

Elena se rindió, dicho en sus propias palabras. Ya no le hablaría más de amor, ya no iba a sufrir por él, ya estaba dispuesta a superarlo. "Felicidades Damon" ¿No era eso lo que buscabas? ¿Siempre logras lo que te propones o no? Pero este triunfo resultaba demasiado amargo para su gusto.

Te lo buscaste. Seguro no tardaría en cambiarlo por Stefan. Su amigo. Alguien que seguramente la escuchaba. Alguien a quien preguntarle si le gustaban las nuevas botitas de bebé que compró y no le respondía con una grosería. ¿Si tan poco importaba por qué dolía tanto perderla?

Habían pasado seis semanas de esa fatídica llamada. No comía. No dormía. Iba a las clases para mirar un punto vacío en la pared sin tener idea de que hablaba el catedrático. Las personas que una vez lo consideraron bien parecido lo pensarían dos veces si vieran su aspecto actual. La barba descuidada porque pasaban tres días para que le diera la gana de afeitarse, de día podía pretender estar pensando en otra cosa que no fuera ella, a veces incluso lograba engañarse, pero de noche era imposible. Si lograba dormirse ella se metía en sus sabanas, lo besaba con ternura y le decía que todo estaría bien, que lo amaba. Entonces despertaba agitado, el corazón a mil, queriendo gritar su nombre, buscándola, pero siempre despertaba solo.

Su única compañía era Rocco, el osito de peluche. Descubrió que se llamaba así al leer la etiqueta que desprendió con cuidado de su oreja. El oso siempre lo acompañaba a desayunar, a pasar los canales de la tele, escuchaba sus quejas sobre el clima y entendía sus decisiones, aunque no siempre.

Rocco era un buen amigo. El mejor que nunca había tenido. Dejó salir un suspiro y lo miró. "No me mires así peludo, hice lo correcto y lo sabes. Ella se lo merece". Seguro era su imaginación pero Rocco frunció el ceño. "Sabes que lo es! Deja de mirarme así" se puso de pie y se fue a buscar un trago al bar del apartamento. Después de pensarlo mil veces decidió divorciarse de Elena cuando regresara a New York pasara lo que pasara en la empresa. Ella no se merecía estar atada a un cabrón como él. No merecía desperdiciar su vida por una basura del tamaño del mundo. Si él se apartaba del camino seguro encontraría alguien que la quiera sin limites, que la haga sentir bien, que la mime y le diga que no hay nadie más especial que ella, tal vez esa persona podría ser Stefan, pesó apretando los dientes. Sería el primer acto desinteresado de su vida. Por primera vez hacía algo por el bien de alguien más a costa de su salud mental.

La primera semana estaba muy bien negándolo todo. Ignorando el sentimiento de culpa que le oprimía el pecho, negando lo herido que estaba. La segunda admitió que la había tratado muy mal y que ella no se lo merecía. Que había sido una basura con alguien que lo único malo que hizo fue entregarle todo. La tercera se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo frío. Buscando una explicación a la constante culpa se dio cuenta de que tanto dolor solo podía significar una cosa. La quería. La quería mucho, tanto que le dolía. Pero como toda la gente que intentó quererlo alguna vez quedo destrozada. Él no nació para esas cosas, simplemente no se le daban, era como si todo lo que tocaba estuviera destinado a podrirse. Por eso tenía tanto miedo de quererla, de querer a su hijo. La cuarta semana se dio cuenta de que vivir con la idea de nunca más estar cerca de ella era una absurda sugerencia. Pero sabía que era lo mejor. Ella lo superaría con el tiempo, él tal vez no, pero ella si, lo haría por su hijo. Que en este momento tendría seis meses. Sonrió imaginándose a Elena cambiando toda la decoración de la habitación del bebé porque ya sabía si era niño o niña, emocionada porque ya seguro pateaba pero al imaginarse a Stefan tocándola para sentirlo patear también su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente. Nunca había visto al tipo ese pero no necesitaba un rostro para odiarlo. Sabía que él era lo mejor para ella pero eso no quería decir que le tuviera que estar agradecido! Se sirvió el trago y volvió a la sala con Rocco.

Hoy el día estaba especialmente gris y el pecho le dolía más de la cuenta. Había hecho todo lo posible por distraerse, hasta se había afeitado! Miró el teléfono de reojo, después a Rocco.

"No voy a hacerlo". Pero algo dentro de si le gritaba que no esperara más. Que la llamara, que escuchara su voz. Podría decirle cualquier cosa pero después de tanto tiempo sin hablar ella no tendría ganas de escuchar lo que él tuviera que decir. ¿Y si llamaba para decirle que por error se trajo un osito? Seguro lo estaba buscando!

Tomó el teléfono y con un nerviosismo adolescente marcó a la casa, eran casi las once de la noche en New York pero con algo de suerte ella seguiría despierta.

"'¿Bueno?" contestaron. ¿Pero es qué este tipo tiene complejo de recepcionista?

"¿Tú que haces en mi casa a estas horas imbécil?" preguntó agriamente.

"Tú" Stefan soltó un suspiro. "Tengo prisa, qué quieres?" a Damon le sorprendió que de verdad sonaba apurado.

"Hablar con mi mujer! ¿Por qué más llamaría a mi jodida casa?" Técnicamente no era su mujer pero ese tipo lo sacaba de sus casillas y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad...sentía la necesidad de marcar su territorio.

"¿Ahora llamas? ¿Después de semanas sin que ella sepa nada de ti?"

"Stefan" dijo en tono despectivo "¿Qué fue lo que te hizo pensar que me interesaba hablar contigo? Dímelo por favor que me muero por sacarte de tu error."

"Eres un asco de persona" Stefan sabía que no tenía ningún derecho pero se sentía en la necesidad de decírselo.

"Ellos se merecían algo mejor que tú."

"¿Me pasas a mi mujer de una maldita vez cabrón?" gritó enojado "Lo que haga con MI mujer y MI hijo son MIS problemas" definitivamente este tipo tenía arte para encabronarlo. ¿Por qué no le pasaba a Elena y ya?

"A pues felicidades porque tus problemas se acaban de recudir" hubo un silencio en los dos lados de la línea.

"¿Qué dices?" el tono y las palabras de Stefan lograron asustarlo.

" Elena resbaló bajando las escaleras." No. No sigas. "Ella esta en el hospital, físicamente no sufrió muchos daños pero le hicieron una cesárea para sacar el bebé y... el niño nació muerto."

**Ok, no me maten pero debia poner a Stefan, es el unico nombre que puede moverle muchas fibras a Damon, feo que sea el mejor amigo de Elena pero asi es la historia, denle una oportunidad a este personaje aunque no se preocupen que es final Delena. Gracias de nuevo a todas por sus reviews y su apoyo. Xoxo cupcakes :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo ****VII**

**UN HECHO OBVIO**

**Creo que con este cap se redimira el cap anterior, espero que les guste**

Tenía unos diez años la última vez que lloró. Ni siquiera recordaba bien el motivo pero tenía algo que ver con su padre. Lo que si recordaba es haber descubierto que llorar no servía de nada. Como mucho te hacía perder el tiempo y desde entonces se había forzado a si mismo a no hacerlo. Sin embargo, hoy con esos casi veinte años de práctica le resultaba muy difícil no llorar. Colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo a buscar su pasaporte, necesitaba irse, necesita verla, estar a su lado y pedirle perdón. Perdón por ser tan estúpido, perdón no estar ahí, perdón por dejarla sola. Perdón por meterse en su vida. Miró el techo del avión tratando de relajarse, de contenerse. ¿Por qué le haces esto? Él se merecía eso y más ¿pero ella? Ella que nunca ha herido a nadie y así le pagas? No era muy creyente, pero si de verdad había un Dios allá arriba era un Dios muy injusto. No podía si quiera imaginar el dolor de Elena, si él se sentía así qué será de ella.

Él lo quería. Lo quiso desde el momento que supo que existía y ahora ya no estaba. Nunca se lo había demostrado y ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no tenía la capacidad que tenía Elena para dar amor? Demasiado tiempo encerrado en si mismo y alejando a las personas como para aprender de un día para otro. Como le hubiera gustado sentirlo patear, pegar la oreja de la panza de su madre, acariciarla… sin querer había tratado de imaginarlo, si sería niño o niña, si se parecería a Elena o a él y como sería tenerlo en sus brazos, enseñarle todo. Este dolor no era humano.

"El niño nació muerto" la ironía se repetía en su mente. ¿Se entendía por nacer salir del vientre de la madre? De otra forma la frase no tiene sentido. Nada tenía sentido en este momento, solo quería verla y rogar que lo perdonara, tal vez ni siquiera tendría ganas de recibirlo pero ya no había marcha atrás, después de seis horas el avión empezaba a aterrizar.

No tenía que preguntarle a nadie en que hospital estaban, todos los ricos se atendían en el St. Johns, casi tan exclusivo como un hotel de lujo, cómo si eso importara cuando el destino decide quitarte la vida. La recepcionista le señalo el camino a la sala de emergencias. ¿En tan mal estado estaba? Después de aclararle que él estaba bien y que venía a ver a su esposa ella le indicó el número de habitación, aunque faltaba una hora y media para el horario de visitas que empezaba a las nueve. Debió verlo muy desesperado.

Con la mano en la cerradura y la frente apoyada en la puerta fría se preparó para entrar. No tenía las palabras ensayadas como solía suceder, no tenía fuerzas para soportar que ella lo mirara con odio pero tenía un ansia horrible por estar a su lado, de verla, abrazarla. Abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación en penumbras.

Quiso decir su nombre pero se la atoró en el pecho. Solo avanzó hacia la cama. Ella esta apoyada en su lado izquierdo con la ayuda de unas almohadas, dándole un poco la espalda cuando se paró a su lado. Debía estar dormida.

"Elena" dijo por fin pero ella no respondió. "Mi niña" extendió la mano con inseguridad hasta su hombro y la apretó, para comprobar de verdad estaba con ella después de una eternidad. "Lo siento tanto" buscó su mano para tomarla entre las suyas pero el suero que tenía clavado se lo impidió. Estaba pálida, nunca la había visto tan débil como ahora. "Yo…" ¿Cómo empezar a decirle todo?

"Yo sé que tal vez sea la última persona que quieres ver en este momento pero hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte." Que ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y llevársela lejos, donde nadie le pudiera hacer daño, donde nada pudiera herirla. "Yo no debí irme, nunca debí dejarlos solos pero…" Ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba aquí y si no lo admitía ante ella nunca sería capaz de decirlo. Que importaba si estaba dormida. Había aguantado ya mucho tiempo con las palabras en el pecho y si no las decía explotaría en cualquier momento, necesitaba desahogarse "…pero fui un cobarde, un imbecil que prefirió seguir viviendo como un animal y no aceptar lo que le ofrecías" llevó su mano desde el brazo hasta la nuca en una sola caricia, tomó un mechón de cabello en un puño y sonrió amargamente "Créeme que lo hacía porque no quería hacerte daño, ni al bebé ni a ti. Yo… nunca he querido a nadie así, sabes? Tal vez por eso me asustaba, es como perder el control de ti mismo para entregárselo a otra persona. Eso me asustaba, me sigue asustando pero tú mereces saberlo" le acarició la cara queriendo calentar sus mejillas frías, aunque no tan frías como esperaba. "Tal vez no sepa querer pero los quiero, más que a nada en el mundo y aunque…" no fue capaz de continuar sin que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, si se hubiera dado cuenta se hubiera sorprendido pero estaba demasiado perdido en sus palabras y en su dolor para darse cuenta "…aunque nuestro hijo este muerto" justo como temía, era peor decirlo en voz alta que pensarlo. Sonaba más real. Más hiriente. "Yo siempre lo voy a querer, igual que a ti" se inclinó y besó su frente con los ojos cerrados, tratando de detener el tiempo, de hacer que el dolor se fuera.**"****Te amo mi niña. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo****"****.**

Ya no pudo más. Sentir sus lágrimas en su rostro fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Elena abrió los ojos pero no supo que decirle. Cuando escuchó su voz pensó que seguía dormida. Que era un truco sucio de su mente. Pero no era así. Él la tocó y su mano camino por su cuerpo mientras le decía las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar, las que había esperado por tanto tiempo. Damon la amaba.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de salir de la cama, de preguntarle por qué había dicho que… los labios de Damon se separaron de ella cuando una enfermera abrió la puerta, él se giro tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos.

"Oh" dijo la mujer sorprendida "Disculpe, estaba aquí hace unos minutos y no había nadie."

"No se preocupe" respondió secándose las lágrimas "¿Cómo esta mi esposa?" se volvió a girar hacía Elena pero ella había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, por alguna razón no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara y decirle que lo había estado escuchando, el valor se había ido.

"Se va recuperar, no se preocupe" le dedicó una sonrisa amable mientras recogía el historial medico del pie de la cama para llevárselo al doctor "¿Hay algo más en lo que puedo ayudarlo?"

"No… si, por favor" se giró de nuevo hacía la mujer "¿Sabe que hicieron con el niño?"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Si sabe qué hicieron con el cadáver" el cadáver de su hijo. ¿Sería capaz de pensar en eso sin desmoronarse alguna vez? Necesitaba verlo, tener algún recuerdo al cual aferrarse.

"¿Esta hablando del hijo de su esposa?" estaba demasiado cansado para decirle a la mujer lo tonta que era así que solo asintió.

"Esta en la incubadora naturalmente, no se de que muerto me habla pero el hijo de esa señora" dijo señalando a Elena "esta en la unidad de recién nacidos y esta vivo."

Algunas cosas, aunque te las expliquen detalladamente, no resultan tan fáciles de procesar. Mucho menos cuando tu corazón empieza a latir frenéticamente.

"'¿Esta vivo?"

"Si, señor" dijo mirándolo extrañada.

"El hijo de Elena, mi hijo. Mi hijo esta vivo."

"¿Le gustaría verlo señor?" a parecer sería la única forma de sacarlo de su trance. Seguro le contaron del accidente de la paciente y asumió que el niño había muerto. Gente de poca fe.

"Si, si. Por favor quiero verlo" este hombre podría ser idiota pero con esa sonrisa de emoción derretiría a cualquiera. Decidió que le tendría cariño a este idiota en particular.

"Vamos" le dijo. Damon miró hacia la cama sonriendo y fue a besarle la frente a Elena antes de salir detrás de la enfermera.

Eso la dejo feliz y sonriente. Era tan extraño recibir ese tipo de cariño de él que las lágrimas salían ignorando su sonrisa. Nunca había llorado de felicidad pero esto se merecía eso y más. Le aliviaba saber que no siempre fue un estorbo en su vida, que sentía algo por ella, algo bueno y maravilloso. Se preguntó como actuaría Damon cuando la viera despierta. ¿Se arrepentiría de haber actuado así? A lo mejor volvería a encerrarse en si mismo y a intentar alejarse. Soltó un suspiro pensando en esa probabilidad. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de un hombre tan cabeza dura? Se preguntó sonriendo. Pero eso no importaba, se dijo. Ya ella sabía la verdad, para su desgracia. No permitiría que se alejara o se encerrara de nuevo. Él también tenía derecho a sentir amor y ella se lo demostraría por las buenas o por las malas.

Movió el botón de la cama para sentarse, le dolía todo y apenas podía moverse porque sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido. No había visto a su hijo. Que horrible era tener que esperar a que te dieran permiso para poder hacer algo. Había intentado pararse de la cama por si sola ignorando a los médicos y a las enfermeras pero antes de llegar a la silla de ruedas un punto de su cirugía reventó. Que ironía que el padre viera el bebé antes que la madre. No se supone que era así!

No había vuelto a decir una sola palabra desde que salieron de la habitación porque se estaba concentrando en no dejarse consumir por la expectación y las ansias. ¿Y si no era su hijo? ¿Y si la mujer se había equivocado? Entonces ella empezó hablar, como leyendo su mente. Le contó en el estado en el que había llegado Elena y lo que habían hecho con ella.

"El niño no sufrió gran daño de por si, no hubo ningún trauma por la caída ni otro tipo de problemas pero el vientre de su madre ya no era un lugar seguro para él. Es un caso muy extraño sabe? Como un milagro. La mayoría de los bebés que nacen en esas condiciones y a ese tiempo pasan mucho trabajo para sobrevivir, la mayoría no lo logra. En cambio su hijo ha dejado a todos con la boca abierta, no ha sufrido ninguna complicación." Eso sonaba como su hijo, pensó orgulloso. Era todo un luchador. Las ganas de verlo crecían con cada segundo, el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Sentía que llevaban horas caminando y no llegaban al bebé. Extendió la mano para empujar a la enfermera pero se contuvo, la siguió escuchando y se colocó la bata sobre la ropa como le indicó la enfermera cuando por fin llegaron a la "Unidad Neonatal de Cuidados Intensivos". Por alguna razón ese nombre no le gustaba para nada y el aspecto del lugar menos.

Había varías incubadoras. Cajas de plástico transparentes, algunas vacías, otras con niños durmiendo, o muy tranquilos al menos. Algunos eran muy pequeños, demasiado pequeños para ser sinceros y eso le partía el alma. ¿Cuál era su hijo? Se estaba preguntando ¿Qué aspecto tendría? ¿Estaría conectado a alguna maquina? No tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo. Ni siquiera fue necesario que la enfermera se lo dijera. Él lo había sentido. Una sola mirada y supo sin dudas que ese era su hijo.

Era tan pequeñito. Se veía tan frágil, como un botón de rosa en una caja de cristal. Pegó su mano a la incubadora para sorpresa de la enfermera."Es él" dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

"Si" respondió ella tranquilamente "No se asuste."

"¿Por qué?" Dios, ¿de verdad era suyo? ¿De verdad había tenido algo que ver con el nacimiento de esa pequeña vida? Esa personita diminuta con sus rasgos, porque si se parecía a él. Sonrió poniendo sus manos en la caja de plástico, necesitando tenerlo más cerca "¿Por qué tantos cables?"

"Para monitorearlo" dijo poniéndose al lado de unas maquinas "Este es el ritmo de su corazón" dijo señalando una pantalla "este el de su respiración, este su presión sanguínea. Los números en la pantalla de la incubadora son la temperatura y la humedad" dijo señalando más cosas "es muy pequeño y aunque aparentemente esta bien no podemos descuidarnos, tenemos que asegurarnos de que seguirá bien."

"No tiene oxigeno" comento sin mirarla.

"Lo tuvo cuando nació, ya no lo necesita, sus pulmones están muy bien."

"¿Es normal que sea tan pequeño?" el bebé podría caber en sus manos abiertas. Parecía irreal, pero ahí estaba, pequeño y vivo.

"Tenía solo veintiocho semanas, su tamaño es normal, irá creciendo."

"¿Esta segura de que esta bien?" preguntó mirándola preocupado. De repente su mundo había girado y lo más importante era la personita dentro de la incubadora. La enfermera le sonrió con afecto. Llevaba veinte años en la unidad de recién nacidos y esta seguía siendo su parte favorita. Contestar las mil preguntas de los papás preocupados le resultaba extrañamente fascinante.

"Estoy muy segura."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará ahí?" preguntó devolviendo su mirada al bebé.

"Cuanto sea necesario, si sigue evolucionando bien puede que en dos o tres meses pueda salir." Damon la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Eso le parece poco? No puede estar ahí encerrado tanto tiempo!"

"Algunos bebés necesitan quedarse más tiempo que otros, todo depende de su evolución pero mínimo deberá pasar dos meses aquí, hasta que todos sus sistemas se desarrollen bien y pueda enfrentarse al mundo."

"Ah" dijo sintiendo pena por su hijo. "Pobrecito."

"Ya vera que va a estar bien" dijo la mujer acercándose "¿Le gustaría tocarlo?"

"¿Yo?" la miró sorprendido.

"No hay nadie más aquí."

"¿Esta segura?"

"Claro" le sonrió "Puede entrar su mano por aquí, a él le agradara tener contacto con alguien."

Damon la miró primero a ella después el agujero que señalaba. Sonrió nervioso y metió la mano notando que temblaba "Hola campeón" lo saludó tocando su manita.

La palma de su hijo no era mas ancha que la punta de su dedo. El sentir la manita cerrarse en su dedo fue maravilloso, él sabía que estaba ahí. Miró a la enfermera emocionado, ella le dedicó otra sonrisa. La mujer seguro pensaba que era un tonto pero poco le importaba. Ahora estaba con su pedacito de vida y se sentía inmensamente feliz. "Pensé que te habías muerto chiquito" le dijo acariciando su pecho lo más delicadamente que pudo donde no había cables "No sabes lo mal que la pase". El niño se movía, como respondiendo a su contacto, tenía los ojos cerrados y de repente los abrió, mirándolo directamente a través de la caja en la que estaba, o al menos así lo sintió. Sus ojos no tenían un color definido pero sin duda alguna serían azules. ¿Cómo se podía querer tanto algo tan pequeño? "¿No te gusta estar ahí verdad?" A nadie podría gustarle. "No te preocupes que pronto vas a salir y papá vendrá a verte todos los días cachorro" como si solo se hubiera despertado para recibir esa confirmación el bebé volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Después de mil preguntas más accedió a volver a la habitación de Elena. La enfermera le había dicho que ella no lo había visto y seguro le gustaría escuchar de su boca que el bebé estaba bien. En la puerta escuchó voces que venían del interior de la habitación y tocó antes de entrar. Antes no se le había ocurrido hacerlo, pensó.

Un tipo de su altura con ojos azules y vestido informalmente le abrió la puerta. Sintió un solo impulso pero tenía que preguntar. "¿Stefan?"

"Si" respondió el otro. Acto seguido el puño cerrado de Damon voló a su cara enviado a Stefan al suelo.

"Gusto en conocerte, cabrón".

Elena miraba atónita desde su cama. ¿Por qué Damon lo golpeaba así? ¿Por qué Stefan no se defendía?

"Damon!" gritó saliendo de su shock. "'¿Por qué le pegas así?"

"Me dijo que el niño había nacido muerto" respondió mirando con enojo al amigo de su esposa quien se ponía de pie lo más alejado posible de Damon. Elena lo miró sin

creer una palabra. Stefan no lo negó.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque se lo merecía!" se defendió. "Se merecía sufrir un poco de lo que tu has sufrido y sentir que había perdido algo para ver si así abría los ojos….y funcionó! Mira, aquí esta."

"Esas no son formas Stefan, no tenías derecho a…" Damon levantó la mano pidiéndole que se detuviera.

"Él tiene razón" dijo frotándose la mano con que lo golpeó "Me lo merecía pero necesitaba desahogarme." Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

"Son unas bestias."

"Que bueno que lo entiendes" dijo Stefan con sarcasmo. "Voy a buscar hielo. Que derecha tienes desgraciado" dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Damon cerró la puerta detrás de Stefan y al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con Elena. Había esperado muchas cosas en su mirada pero para su sorpresa no había enojo, ni odio, ni nada de lo que imaginó.

"Hola" dijo acercándose a la cama.

"Hola" le respondió ella sin apartar la mirada.

"Llegue hace poco."

"Lo sé" ¿Lo sabe? "Te sentí pero pensé que era un sueño" mintió. Él no estaba listo para que le dijera que ella sabía la verdad.

"Ah" él se paró a su lado, tratando inútilmente de contener las ganas de acariciarla. "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó acariciándole la cara, a ella le gustó. Lo supo por la forma en que cerró los ojos y buscó el calor de su mano.

"Mejor que antes" abrió los ojos y lo miró. Había algo en su mirada, algo que él no podía descifrar y que no había visto antes. Como si supiera algo que él no.

"Me alegro mucho" respondió sincero.

"Damon" puso la cabeza derecha alejándola del calor de la mano de su esposo. "¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?" el momento no lo sorprendió. La pregunta si. Era normal que después casi dos meses sin comunicarse ella estuviera llena de preguntas y dudas. Ella por su parte había decidido que había algunas cosas que tenía que saber y aclarar para saber si de verdad son capaces de seguir adelante.

"Yo…" su mente buscaba una mentira rápida que lo ayudara a salir del paso pero su corazón le dijo que ya había dicho suficientes mentiras y que era hora de decir la verdad. "Tu padre le dio el puesto que yo quería a otra persona unas semanas después de conocerte. Había trabajado muy duro por obtenerlo y al final todo el trabajo fue en vano. Estaba muy enojado y se me ocurrió… quería herirlo, casarme contigo para que la empresa estuviera en mis manos de todas formas".

Los ojos de Elena estaban llenos de lágrimas que no pudo contener. En eso se basaba su matrimonio, en un puesto importante en la empresa de su padre.

"Vaya. Y yo pensando que te importaba."

"No digas eso. No te sientas mal… yo" dejo salir un suspiro. "En el fondo creo que todo ese plan mió fue una excusa para seducirte."

"Creo que eso suena más agradable…" dijo dejando que él le secara las lágrimas.

Sabía que él la amaba, al menos ahora, pero el sentirse utilizada así, como si fuera un peón que se mueve a merced del jugador, era horrible, no podía evitar que su moral se arrastrara.

"Lo siento Elena, de verdad lo siento. Créeme que si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar el pasado lo haría."

"Te creo pero tengo otra pregunta". Damon sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"Dime."

"¿Cuántas veces me has engañado?"

" Elena. "

"Dímelo."

"Solo una" ella encarnó una ceja. "Es la verdad."

"Con Rebekah?"

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"No importa. Dime por qué lo hiciste." ¿Eso cómo lo explicaba?

"Por estupido" era la explicación más cercana a la verdad. "Ese día habíamos discutido, te trate muy mal" dijo mirando al piso avergonzado. "Me arrepentí por haberte tratado así, quería ir a tu lado, pedirte perdón, decirte que todo estaría bien pero me asuste."

"¿Te asustaste y fuiste a acostarte con otra" si este no era el juicio final, Damon se sentía muy cerca de él.

"Fui a comprobar que seguía siendo el mismo de antes, que seguía sin atarme sentimentalmente a nada ni a nadie y que el hecho de que no había deseado a nadie más desde que te conocí era porque estaba centrado en lograr mi objetivo pero estaba equivocado. Estar con Rebekah fue lo más horrible que me pasó, me sentía sucio, vacío."

"Me alegro" dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al extremo vacío de la habitación.

"Elena" ella pretendió ignorarlo. ¿Cómo una persona que consideraba tan inteligente podía ser tan estúpida sentimentalmente hablando? Él extendió una mano hasta su cara y la hizo mirarlo. "Yo te juro que nunca en mi vida volveré a hacerte daño. Preferiría morirme antes de eso". Ella volvía a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aunque tuviera que caminar sobre vidrios cortados o entre llamas jamás volvería hacer nada que le hiciera daño. Esperaría hasta que ella y el bebé estuvieran bien y se largaría a un lugar donde no les estorbara. Con suerte Elena no estará en contra de hacer un horario para que él pudiera estar con el niño y las cosas funcionarían bien. ¿A quién engañaba? Nunca podría estar bien lejos de ellos pero era un sacrificio que valía la pena.

No se derritieron con Damon? Por lo pronto no sabran mas de Stefan jajajajaja ahí les doy ese spoiler jajá jajá. Gracias a todas por sus reviews y porque hasta ahora no creo haber enviado a ninguna al hospital por el cap anterior. Nos leemos el miércoles xoxo cupcakes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo ****VIII**

**LA HERENCIA**

"No sé si creerte Damon."

"Yo te lo juro, por lo que más quieras. Nunca voy hacerte daño Elena" tomó la mano que ella tenía libre del suero y la apretó entre las suyas "Nunca voy a herirte otra vez" dijo besando su mano.

"¿Lo juras?"

"Te lo juro" ella sonrió satisfecha. A él incluso le pareció ver algo de malicia en ella.

"Bien" secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió. "Ahora cuéntame de mi hijo, no lo he visto."

"Eso me dijo la enfermera" sintió pena y le acarició la cara. Seguro se moría por verlo. Sin duda su hijo era la ilusión más grande de su vida. "¿Cuándo podrás ir?"

"El doctor viene a verme en un rato, después de eso."

"Iré contigo."

"Gracias" lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Es hermoso."

"¿Si?" en sus ojos apareció una nueva emoción "¿Se parece a ti?"

"Un poco. Bueno. Bastante en realidad, tiene mis rasgos y va a tener mis ojos" la miró orgulloso.

"Entonces es muy guapo" sonrió feliz. "Me muero por verlo."

"Me lo imagino" se inclinó y besó su frente. "No te preocupes que pronto lo verás" ella suspiró y extendió su brazo libre alrededor de él envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho cerró los ojos y se dejo inundar de su olor, su tacto, todo. Lo extrañaba tanto que ya ni siquiera era ella misma. Era un ser aparte que lo esperaba. Que esperaba su voz, sus manos, su boca. Su todo.

"¿Me extrañaste?" se vio en la necesidad de preguntar.

"Más de lo que te imaginas" respondió besando su cabeza. Su niña. Le parecía mentira tenerla entre sus brazos, escucharla hablar, verla sonreír. Como le encantaba su sonrisa! No era humana si quiera, era algo más que eso, era una sonrisa mágica.

"Buenos días" el doctor entró en la habitación interrumpiendo el momento.

Damon maldijo por lo bajo y se separó para saludarlo. El medico le aseguró que si le hacía caso a él y a las enfermeras Elena podría dejar el hospital en una semana o menos pero que de igual forma necesitaba mucho reposo hasta que los puntos cerraran bien.

Después de un rato de charla el doctor llamó a un enfermero para que la ayudara a bajar de la cama sin tener que pararse en sus pies. Elena sacó las piernas de la cama para que el enfermero la cargara pero antes de que el muchacho se acercara Damon se adelanto y la tomó él entre sus brazos. Elena lo miró a lo ojos y sintió todo lo que había cambiado hasta ese momento. Había algo nuevo entre ellos, una alegría que nunca habían compartido, un trato diferente. Le sonrió al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía antes de dejarla en la silla. Él no dio explicaciones de porque aunque estuviera notablemente cansado decidió hacer el trabajo él y empujó la silla hasta la puerta y luego por el pasillo.

El camino a la unidad de recién nacidos se le hacía eterno. ¿Damon habría pensado lo mismo?

"Ahí esta" dijo Damon señalando una incubadora a un metro de ellos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba frente a su hijo. Sus ojos se aguaron con rapidez y se cubrió la cara con las manos conciente de que sería capaz de contener el llanto.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él preocupado mientras la acariciaba la espalda.

"Es mi culpa. Soy una torpe" le explicó entre sollozos. No debió salir sola. No debió caerse. Su bebé no estaba listo para enfrentarse al mundo y ella lo había obligado a hacerlo. Era tan pequeñito, tan delicado. Ni si quiera podía mirarlo, le partía el alma ver su cuerpecito lleno de cables.

Sintió unas manos sobre las suyas. Abrió los ojos y vio a Damon arrodillado frente a ella. El doctor y la enfermera se mantenían a un lado. Damon tomó sus manos entre las él y las colocó en su regazo. Ella tomó una bocana de aire y se atrevió a mirarlo. Tenía mucho miedo de que él la mirara con reproche o enojo pero, por el contrario, la miraba con mucha ternura.

"Mi niña" hizo una pausa para besar sus manos "Fue un accidente."

"Si pero…"

"Pero nada. Nuestro hijo esta bien y pronto saldrá de aquí pero necesita saber que estas aquí y que estas bien" limpió sus lágrimas con una caricia deseando poder calmarla, hacer que no se sienta culpable.

"Es pequeñito" le dijo a los ojos.

"Esta bien así. Irá creciendo muy rápido y un día de estos querrá las llaves del carro para llevar a la novia al cine" Elenarió secando sus lágrimas.

"No se las darás hasta que no tenga permiso verdad?"

"Claro que no" le sonrió poniéndose de pie y besando su frente "¿Por qué no lo saludas?" preguntó acariciándole el cuello. Ella lo miró insegura y después miró al bebé que esperaba con aparente curiosidad.

Con mucho cuidado Elena metió la mano en el agujero y le sonrió a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Hola Dean" su voz temblaba llena de emoción. Al fin podía ver a su hijito, podía tocarlo después de la larga espera. Estaba feliz, aunque fuese con tantas limitaciones ella sabía que poco a poco irían desapareciendo y pronto podría llevarlo a casa.

"¿Dean?" preguntó Damon.

"¿Te gusta? Si era niño quería ponerle un nombre que empezara con D, como Damon, y ese me gustó mucho" le sonrió a su hijo que movía la manita al contacto de su mano.

"Me gusta" sonrió orgulloso y entró la mano por el otro agujero "Ya tienes nombre campeón" le dijo acariciando el pequeño pie con cuidado. Elena sonrió para sus adentros feliz de que ya no lo consideraba un renacuajo.

Miró a Damon sonriendo y después al bebé. La mano libre de Damon le acariciaba la nuca y ella se apoyó en el. Y estando así los tres conectados pensó que esto era justamente todo lo que quería en el mundo.

De vuelta a la habitación Damon ayudó a su esposa a acomodarse en el sofá. Ella sentía que había estado en la cama por años y quería evitarla a toda costa. Él se sentó a su lado, recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y se cubrió la boca para bostezar.

"Te ves muy cansado" le dijo. No había hecho ningún comentario pero tenía un aspecto terrible, como el de que alguien que no ha dormido en semanas. Pensar que estaba así por estar pendiente de ellos la llenaba de ternura. No quería que se fuera, por temor a que no regresara, pero él realmente necesitaba descansar.

"Deberías ir a la casa a darte un baño y dormir un poco. ¿Has comido?" algo en sus palabras provocó que él enderezara su postura.

"No te preocupes" dijo evitando su mirada "Yo voy a un hotel en un rato y vuelvo a ver a Dean". Así que de eso se trataba. Damon observó como su esposa se llenaba los pulmones de aire y lo miraba llena de algo que él supuso era contención para no golpearlo.

"Mira, Damon" era un tono totalmente nuevo para él. "Yo estoy destrozada. ¿Entiendes eso? Me duele todo el cuerpo y toda el alma, lo primero puedo soportarlo pero lo segundo no."

" Elena yo no…"

"Déjame terminar" le lanzó una mirada cortante que hizo que se le erizara el bello. "Tú me engañaste para casarte conmigo, me trataste como a una basura, me fuiste infiel y después me abandonaste cuando estaba embarazada de tu hijo y que me parta un rayo sino estoy haciendo todo lo posible por olvidar todo eso y para intentar que este matrimonio funcione de una buena vez. Sabes muy bien porque lo hago, sabes que te amo y muy a pesar quiero dejarte claro porque nada me gustaría más que no sentir nada por ti y decirte que me alegra que te largues pero no es así." Damon sentía que el corazón le saltaba del pecho junto con su color. Intentó recordar su plan, la actitud que se supone que debería tener pero solo lograba sentir las puñaladas de Elena en el pecho.

"Estoy harta de ser yo la que lo intente todo, la que aguante todo. No es justo Damon! Y no me mires así, deja de buscar nuevas excusas en tu cabeza porque yo se que me quieres o no estaría diciente esto" él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Lo sabes?"

"No estaba dormida." Jamás olvidara el momento en el que vio a Damon sonrojarse por primera vez en su vida.. "¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles Damon? ¿Por qué no intentas ser feliz y ya?" él apartó la mirada.

"No es tan fácil como suena Elena. No puedo ser feliz sabiendo todo el daño que te hice, no es justo que pretenda que nada paso."

"Eso no es lo que quiero. Puedo perdonarte, creo que en el fondo ya lo hice pero la herida sigue ahí, se curaría más rápido si tú me ayudaras."

"Mi niña" se acercó más a ella y le acarició la cara "¿Por qué eres así conmigo?"

"Porque te amo tonto, ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?" él le sonrió.

"¿Crees que yo puedo ser así contigo?"

"Yo no te pido eso Damon, pero la respuesta es si. Cuando dejas salir esa parte de ti que me quiere, que quiere a su hijo eres muy especial. Solo te pido que la dejes salir más a menudo. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por nosotros?"

"Yo…" buscó las palabras pero no las encontró. ¿Cómo le explicaba que nunca había sentido nada por nadie? "Yo no sé querer."

"Déjame enseñarte" supo que esto pasaría desde el momento en que él se acercó. O al menos lo deseó desde ese momento. Un beso. Después de tanto tiempo no había olvidado el sabor de sus labios. Soltó un gemido cuando él agarró su cuello y la llevó más cerca de él. Al principio fue un simple roce de sus labios. Luego se frotaban llenando los huecos de los besos que les robó la distancia y todas sus circunstancias pero él estaba hambriento y no se conformaría con eso. Ella tampoco. Quería sentir el roce de su lengua contra la suya, probar todos los sabores y rincones de su boca hasta que la falta de aire fue más fuerte que el deseo. Ella lo miró con los labios abiertos, el pecho le subía y le bajaba al ritmo de su respiración agitada, el estado de su esposo no era muy diferente.

"Al menos" se detuvo a lamer sus labios, untados de su sabor "Al menos quédate en la casa. Yo saldré en unos días y de igual forma vendré todos los días a ver a Richard, seguro tú querrás venir también" él asintió mirándole la boca. "Si te alejas esto no funcionara."

"No quiero hacerte más daño niña."

"Entonces no te vayas."

Damon no pudo decirle que no a la oferta de Elena. No solo porque se sentía incapaz de negarle nada. Era algo razonable. Le había propuesto quedarse en la casa al menos hasta que Dean estuviera con ellos y fuera de peligro. Podían intentar convivir con estos nuevos sentimientos, o más bien, con esta nueva conciencia de ellos.

Él parecía dispuesto a ganarse su perdón a como diera lugar, pero no estaba preparado para admitir que la amaba, dedujo Elena. Porque aunque no lo había negado, no se lo había vuelto a decir. Ella quería perderse en sus ojos y escucharlo decir esas palabras que tanto le habían costado pero estaba dispuesta a no presionarlo… o al menos no por ahora que estaba reducida a un hospital y una silla de ruedas.

Elena pidió el teléfono para llamar a Stefan, había ido por hielo y no había regresado. Damon aprovechó la posibilidad de volver a verlo y se despidió prometiendo volver después de un buen baño. Fue inútil que ella le insistiera en que descasara un poco… ya tendría tiempo para dormir en la noche.

Ahora estaba sola y ansiosa por hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había pasado pero Stefan al parecer tardaría un rato más en volver. Una tal doctora Jones le contestó en su móvil y le dijo que él no podía contestar porque le estaba haciendo una revisión general. Al parecer el golpe fue peor de lo que ella había pensado.

Cuando salía del hospital Damon encontró a su suegro en el camino. Iba apurado, algo muy extraño en él.

"Damon" dijo al verlo "Pareces un zombie."

"Buenos días a usted también señor" él otro hombre no se molestó en devolverle el saludo.

"Menuda gracia la tuya venir sin avisarle a nadie."

"Lo siento, pensé que le había pasado algo a Elena y a mi hijo y tomé el primer avión sin pensarlo mucho."

"No conocía esa vena romántica tuya" rió sin gracia. "Ya me enteré que están los dos fuera de peligro así que haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa a Inglaterra. Mientras más rápido termines el master mejor."

"No creo que…"

"No hay excusas Damon. Bonetti va a retirarse y pienso darte el puesto a ti" lo miró para ver como digería la noticia. Angelo Bonetti era nada más y nada menos que el vicepresidente de Sphera.

"Cuando termines el master no habrá excusas para que no seas parte de la Junta directiva principal por unos meses y que todos vean toda tu capacidad. Cuando Bonetti se retire nadie dudara que eres perfecto para el puesto. Así que vete a Inglaterra ahora mismo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo".

La gente se queja mucho de su suerte, del karma, de Dios o de cualquier otra fuerza que crea que controla su destino, están convencidos de que esta escrito. Pero Damon sabía que no era así. Desde antes de terminar la preparatoria había decidido forjar su propio destino. Tenía muy claro lo que quería y una vez las metas estuvieron fijadas hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para llegar a ellas. Absolutamente todo. Desde los cargos falsos de espionaje industrial que había plantado en el ex gerente general de mercadeo no había hecho ninguna movida sucia pero eso era solo un punto en su lista. Aunque nadie puede quejarse, solo quitaba del camino a tipos que ocupaban puestos que el podía desempeñar mejor. El fin siempre justifica los medios y sus fines no solo eran beneficiosos para él, sino también para la empresa.

Ahora lo único que lo separaba de la vicepresidencia eran unos meses en Inglaterra. Hace unas semanas no se lo hubiera pensado. Pero siempre a sido fiel a sus metas y eso no cambiaria nunca. Ahora sus prioridades eran Dean y Elena.

"Lo siento Jhon. No puedo alejarme de mi familia en este momento" las palabras retumbaron un poco en su cabeza. Tuvo un padre y una madre pero familia… nunca. Era extraño sentir la necesidad de estar ahí para cuando ellos lo necesiten y hacerles sentir que aunque sea para él, son lo más importante del mundo y nos dejaría por nada.

"No estoy de humor para estas cosas Salvatore. Tengo poco tiempo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete cuanto antes" sinceramente no estaba en condiciones físicas ni mentales para aguantar a Jhon Gilbert.

"Escuche, suegro. Su hija acaba de tener un accidente y hace apenas dos días le tuvieron que hacer una cesárea a pesar de que solo tenía seis meses de embarazo."

"¿Y que demonios tiene eso que ver?"

"Que no pienso alejarme de ellos hasta que Elena este recuperada y mi hijo este fuera de la maldita incubadora. Ahora, si me disculpa, necesito un baño" se dio la vuelta para evitar tener que discutir más con él. Le costaba toda la fuerza que no le quedaba contenerse ante las incoherencias de Jhon Gilbert pero por el bien de Elena tenía que ser amable con el viejo.

"La voy a desheredar" un paso que no avanza. Se giró con la pregunta plantada en la expresión de su rostro.

"Sé que solo la quieres por el dinero y crees que te vas a quedar con todo solo porque estas casado con ella verdad?" soltó una de esas horribles carcajadas que solo él encontraba graciosas. "Sino me eres útil para los intereses de la empresa simplemente no me eres útil para nada y lo que no sirve se tira a la basura".

Damon sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Esa cosa era el padre de su esposa.

"¿Le va quitar todo a Elena para perjudicarme a mi?"

"No. Le voy a quitar todo a Elena para que tú no perjudiques mi empresa." Ah. La empresa. Su verdadera hija, su única familia. Se le revolvió el estomago al pensar que no hace mucho tiempo él también había dejado todo a un lado por la empresa. Al menos él se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo más que dinero y poder para seguir viviendo y alcanzar esa cosa que creía tan tonta e imposible que llaman felicidad.

"Jhon" tomó aire, lo soltó y lo miró con un aire de superioridad "¿Qué le hace pensar que Elena o yo necesitamos algo de usted? No se tome la molestia de despedirme Jhon Gilbert. Le enviaré mi renuncia mañana mismo. En cuanto a Elena, lo último que necesita es otro cabrón en la familia. Le aconsejo que se aleje de ella antes de hacerle daño o tendrá que abstenerse a las consecuencias."

"A mi no me amenaces Salvatore!" Jhon Gilbert esperaba que él bajara la mirada, que se rindiera ante todo su poder y sus exigencias pero nada le funcionó. "Te estas dejando cegar por boberías de Elena. Así no vas a llegar a ningún lado. Nadie querrá contratarte si sales por la puerta de atrás."

"No pretendo salir por la puerta de atrás. Un escándalo le haría más daño a usted que a mi y le aseguro que cualquier firma estará encantada de recibir a mis clientes y a mi, porque no pienso dejárselos." Jhon Gilbert suspiró.

"En la empresa esta todo lo que necesitas Damon, estas echando todo a perder."

"Lo que necesito esta en una habitación de este hospital señor. No deje que nada lo confunda" le dio la espalda pero volvió a enfrentarlo al segundo. "Recuerde que no lo quiero cerca de ella. Asegúrese de que esta sea su última visita" dicho esto volvió a darle la espalda y se fue.

Pero Jhon Gilbert no se iba a retirar sin encender algunas llamas. Subió a la habitación de Elena y la felicitó por el varón. Desde el sofá la observaba y pensaba cuanto se parecía a su madre, no solo físicamente, su mayor parecido eran los sentimientos. Él quería a Isobel, amaba lo que su unión se significaba para su ascenso en la empresa y amaba la posición social en la que se encontraba su matrimonio. Pero ella quería más cosas que él no iba a ofrecerles, quería cambiar cosas de él que nunca estuvo dispuesto cambiar. Cuando nació Elena ella pareció entenderlo pero no lo aceptaba. Por eso se suicido tomadote un frasco de pastillas. Él había utilizado todos los recursos a su disposición para hacerle creer a todo el mundo, incluyendo a sus hijos, que había muerto por consecuencias del parto.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacudir los recuerdos, se puso de pie y luego se inclino a darle un beso de despedida a su hija.

"Deséale buen viaje mañana a Damon de mi parte."

"¿Se va de viaje?" lo miró perpleja.

"Tiene que volver a Inglaterra cariño. ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Te dije que nos cruzamos cuando llegue, me dijo que no tenía problemas en irse cuanto antes. Es que le pedí a la universidad unas clases especificas para él y si esta mucho tiempo fuera no pueden ir con el pensum."

"¿Y no lo puede hacer después?"

"Supongo que si, pero ya sabes como es… quiere acabarlo en el tiempo planeado."

"Oh." Eso no era verdad. Damon no podía irse mañana y dejarla después de todo lo que habían hablado! Además no hubiera tomado la decisión sin consultarla… o si? ¿Tan pronto habían vuelto al principio de su matrimonio donde ella era una muñeca de trapo y él el amo y señor de la casa?

"Te dejo cariño, tengo asuntos que atender" se despidió con una sonrisa. No era mucho pero ya esa duda estaba plantada, por lo menos un momento de incertidumbre podría surgir entre ellos. Ya pensaría en una forma más efectiva de destruir a Damon. Ahora tenía que hablar con su abogado para quitar a Elena de su testamento… o eso pensaba. El abogado le informo que como la mitad de sus acciones pertenecían a su esposa él solo podía quitarle el poder sobre las que le pertenecía a él, Elena seguiría siendo dueña de una considerable parte de Sphera aunque la desheredara. Maldición.

**Ustedes que piensan ¿ se ira o no se ira? Descubranlo aquí en su proximo cap. Gracias a todas los reviews me encanta leerlos me hacen sonreir son excelentes xoxo cupcakes nos leemos el Domingo :D ya falta poco para el final y pronto otra historia. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo ****IX**

**LA PESADILLA**

Cuando llegó a la casa Dalia, después que se recupero de la sorpresa de verlo, y quien nunca desperdiciaba la oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades en la cocina italiana se ofreció a prepararle sus famosos fetuccinis a la carbonara mientras él se daba un baño. Era impresionante lo que podían le hacer un buen baño y una buena comida a un hombre sin fuerzas.

Pensó en agregar una siesta a su recuperación pero temía quedarse dormido más tiempo del que planeaba y perderse la hora de visita de la unidad neonatal, así que volvió al hospital después de comer.

Encontró a Elena discutiendo con un enfermero por querer "matarla de hambre". El pobre muchacho le explicaba que no puede comer grasa y que por eso la mantenían en una dieta de puré de papas y queso bajo en calorías. Al ver a Damon los ojos de ella se iluminaron y dijo "Quiero un bistec!" a modo de saludo. Damon bajó la cabeza para que no lo viera reírse y se acercó a la cama a darle un beso pero ella volteó la cara y besó su mejilla.

Él no meditó mucho ese detalle y simplemente procedió a explicarle al enfermero que estar quieta mucho tiempo la pone ansiosa y le daba por comer.

"Que no es ansiedad! Es hambre" se defendió inútilmente. El enfermero sonrió y salió de la habitación.

"Te ves mejor" le dijo a su esposo cuando este se sentó en el sofá.

"Obra de Dalia."

"¿Dalia? ¿Te quedaste en la casa?" lo miró tratando de disimular su curiosidad.

"En eso quedamos ¿O no?" él se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de la cama con cuidado. "¿Por qué estas tan ansiosa niña?"

"¿Yo? No… por nada…" forzó una sonrisa y besó la mano que él extendió para acariciarle la cara. "Solo quiero estar segura de que vas a estar ahí cuando salga de aquí."

"Puedes estar segura" tomó su mano entre las suyas y la besó. "No me voy a ir a ningún lado sin ustedes."

"¿Y tu maestría?"

"La terminare cuando lo crea conveniente."

"'¿Seguro?" algo no andaba bien. Estaba ansiosa y hacía demasiadas preguntas.

"Que si! ¿A qué se debe esta interrogación?"

"Papá me dijo que mañana regresabas a Inglaterra. ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?" Damon dejó salir un suspiro hondo.

"Amor. Te aseguro que tu papá sabía muy bien que no me iba, cuando lo vi le dije que mañana le presentaría mi renuncia" los ojos de Elena se abrieron como dos platos.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Discutieron?"

"¿Quieres la verdad?"

"Si, por favor."

"Jhon quería que me regresara cuanto antes pero yo le dije que no, entonces se enojo y me amenazo con muchas cosas. Ya sabes que para él lo más importante es su empresa y se enojo mucho porque yo ya no comparto ese amor que le tiene."

Elena lo miraba perpleja. Ese hombre obsesionado con el trabajo y la empresa si era su papá pero ¿amenazar a Damon y que él renunciara?

"A mi no me dijo que discutieron" le informó mirándose las manos. "¿Por qué no puede entender que te necesito aquí? ¿No debería alegrarse de que quieras cuidar a su hija?"

Esta enojada, él lo notaba en el tono de su voz, también tenía los ojos aguados, por eso había agachado la cabeza. Pobrecita, pensó. ¿Por qué uno se hace la idea de que los hijos son lo más importante para todos los padres? A los dos les tocó vivir dos excepciones muy grandes a esa regla. Elena siempre supo que la empresa era lo más importante para su papá y no lo culpaba. Ella pensaba que después de la muerte de su mamá y su hermano era lógico que no quisiera establecer un lazo muy profundo con ella, por miedo a perderla también, pero estaría agradecida de al menos un poco de cariño sincero de su parte. Que ella le importara tan poco que fuera capaz de hacer que Damon renunciara por no velar los intereses de la empresa la hacían volver a sentirse como una insignificante pieza de un tablero que alguien más mueve a su parecer.

Damon se paró de la cama para acomodarse mejor a su lado. La envolvió en un abrazo y quiso convertirse en un ángel guardián que no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

"No dejes que te afecte tanto niña" le dijo plantando un beso en su cabeza. "No es tu culpa. El problema es que tu papá esta obsesionado con la empresa, como lo estaba yo. Lamentablemente él no supo abrir los ojos a tiempo y ya no creo que pueda cambiar."

"No es justo Damon" le respondió llorando "¿Por qué es tan difícil que mi propio padre me quiera? ¿Por qué a todo el mundo se le hace difícil?"

"No digas eso chiquita" la apretó con fuerzas, queriendo fundirse en ella y que su dolor se la pasara a él. No le importaría aguantarlo por ella "Yo te amo" no esperaba que ella se pusiera tensa entre sus brazos pero lo hizo, después levanto la cabeza mirándolo con una sonrisa atrapada.

"Repítelo."

"No!"

"No seas cobarde! Dímelo mirándome a la cara" al menos su expresión era de felicidad aunque sus ojos seguían mojados por las lagrimas. Damon fingió un suspiro exagerado.

"Te amo niña tonta" ella le dio un golpe en el pecho.

"No lo arruines! Quiero algo romántico" él se rió con ganas y atrapó su cara entre sus manos "Te amo mi niña hermosa" y lo selló con un beso. De haber sabido que esto la animaría tanto lo hubiera gritado desde la puerta. O tal vez no. Se sentía un persona totalmente diferente cuando admitía que la amaba. Era como liberar su cuerpo y su mente de una gran presión, y eso le fascinaba aunque lo asustaba a la vez.

Tal vez por esa razón se pasó la semana teniendo la misma pesadilla. Era un día claro de primavera, de esos que dan ganas de salir a respirar aire fresco. Llegaba a la casa donde había pasado los primeros años de su vida. Una gran mansión pintada toda de blanco, pero estaba vacía por dentro. No había un solo mueble, ni una sola pintura. Podía escuchar a Elena cantándole a Dean y haciéndole mimos mientras el se reía pero no la veía. Entonces empezaba a buscarlos habitación por habitación. Subía las escaleras, los llamaba pero nunca lograba encontrarlos. Se despertaba sudando, buscándolos con la respiración entrecortada. Después recordaba que era una pesadilla, que Elena y Dean estaban en el hospital y él en casa, en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Elena salía hoy del hospital y sabía que no le gustaría que él se quedara en otra habitación. Para él tenía mucha lógica el que durmieran en habitaciones separadas por un tiempo. Dijera lo que dijera Elena había muy pocas cosas que sabía de él, y aunque ella lograba entregarse totalmente a él, Damon todavía necesitaba acostumbrarse a este nuevo estilo de vida. Quería poder entregarle todo a ella también, hacerla completamente feliz y para eso necesitaba lograr que ella lo conociera mejor y que compartieran algo más que sexo.

A Elena no le hacia mucha gracia la idea de salir del hospital, al menos por un lado. Era más cómodo estar allá para ver a Dean. Al menos en casa estaría en su cama, con su cocinera y con ropa normal. No esas pijamas que ya la deban nauseas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas de Damon no estaban en su habitación se le bajaron los ánimos. Tenía planeado que al menos podría tenerlo cerca. El sexo estaba fuera de la mesa hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara completamente pero le hacia ilusión dormir abrazada a él. Pero entendía que eso era algo que Damon necesitaba para adaptarse a la nueva situación en que se encontraban y eso la llenaba de felicidad. Lo que si le resultaba inútil era intentar que se llevara bien con Stefan, aunque en el fondo sospechaba que los dos re respetaban mucho, a pesar de sus discusiones sobre si su almohada esta mejor más arriba o más abajo.

Habían cenado en el balcón! Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pero Damon quería hacerla sentir como una reina y le preparó una mesita en el balcón para que sintiera que hacia algo diferente. Realmente disfrutaba hablar con Damon ahora que él estaba dispuesto a abrirse a ella. Era como la ilusión de él que tuvo cuando empezó a enamorarla pero mucho mejor. Era muy atento y cariñoso con ella, le contaba cosas de su infancia y de su mamá, que se volvió depresiva por las actitudes de su padre. Sentía pena por el niño maltratado que él llevaba dentro y se dijo que haría todo lo posible por remendar ese corazón roto.

Se durmió pensando en los giros que había dado su vida cuando la voz de Damon gritando su nombre la despertó de repente. Miró, adueñada, a todos lados hasta que comprendió que el gritó vino de la habitación de el frente. Salió apresurada a ver lo que pasaba para encontrarlo con las sabanas enredadas en los pies, sudado y moviéndose agitado.

"Damon! Damon despiértate" le decía dándole palmadas desesperadas en el hombro "DAMON!"

"'QUÉ?!" él abrió los ojos y la miró atónito por unos segundos, después dejo salir el aliento contenido y empezó a respirar agitadamente. "Maldita pesadilla!"

"Tranquilo" pasó su mano donde latía su corazón y la impresionó la rapidez de sus latidos. "Ya pasó" él logró sentarse y abrazarse a ella, aun no lograba salir de la agonía de no encontrarla.

"Quédate" fue lo único que respondió. Ella se acomodó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

"No voy a dejarte solo" él no respondió pero el suspiro de alivió que dejo salir fue respuesta suficiente.

"Qué fue lo que soñaste?" Elena le besó la cabeza y siguió acariciándolo mientras él la abrazaba .

"Que te buscaba y no te encontraba, estaba desperado porque te escuchaba a lo lejos pero te llamaba y te gritaba pero no respondías y no podía llegar a ti" un segundo después pensó que no debió contárselo, debe pensar que el sueño es totalmente ridículo.

"Creo que tienes miedo de perderme" le dijo acariciándole la espalda. Él, aliviado de que no se burlara, levanto la vista y la miró tan fijo como la oscuridad se lo permitía.

"¿Tú crees?" ella asintió tímidamente "Puedes estar cien por ciento segura de que la idea me tiene muy aterrado". Elena rió con ganas y se inclinó para darle un beso.

"Eres más tonto de lo que pensé."

"Pues discúlpame" refunfuñó sentándose para cruzarse de brazos. "A mi me pareciera perfectamente razonable que quisieras dejarme. Sé que no soy la persona más agradable del mundo."

"No lo eres" le respondió totalmente encantada con su niño grande "simplemente eres el hombre que amo y espero que a ti nunca se te ocurra dejarme."

"¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Confiar así en el amor."

Elena lo miró con pena. En el hospital le había contado algunas cosas de su infancia y mientras más cosas escuchaba más comprendía porque se había vuelto tan frió y porque le tenía tanto miedo al amor, simplemente no lo conocía, de ninguna forma.

"Intento tomar lo bueno" dijo al fin "Si me preocupo demasiado por lo que puede salir mal o por lo que pudiera perder no lograría disfrutar el presente."

"Ah…" fue su única respuesta.

"Aprenderás."

"Eso espero" y volvió a abrazarse a ella.

Al día siguiente no durmieron juntos, Elena quería pero prefirió esperar que él se lo pidiera… se durmió esperando. La tercera noche volvió a tener la pesadilla y ella volvió corriendo a la habitación. Desde entontes dormían juntos, abrazados la mayoría de las veces. Era una rutina muy extraña para Damon, pero le resultaba encantadora. Nunca había compartido la cama tantas veces con una mujer sin tocarla. A veces despertaba y la miraba enredada en las sabanas en una posición inconscientemente sexy, con el camisón encogido en algún lado sin cubrir partes de su anatomía que lo ponían a sudar, pero la dejaba tranquila. Su cuerpo había pasado por algo muy complicado y necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse y reanudar todas sus "actividades". Limitarse a los besos que le robaba entre un momento y otro era verdaderamente una tortura.

Dos meses después Dean al fin dejaba el hospital y llegaba a casa. Damon se sentía inmensamente feliz. Era horrible verlo en el hospital, aunque evolucionaba de manera satisfactoria para él era un suplicio no poder hacer nada por su hijo. Siempre hizo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograr lo que quería, fuese lo que fuese, pero no había nadie a quien sobornar, o la posibilidad de trabajar como loco para que Dean saliera más rápido del hospital, todo dependía de él mismo, esa criaturita tan pequeña estaba a cargo de su destino y Damon no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. El amor y la impotencia juntos le crearon un estado de ansiedad que casi lo destruye, sino fuera por Elena. Ella estaba pasando lo mismo que él y no podía permitir que se sintiera sola o que se deprimiera.

Tantos cambios juntos pusieron a Dean muy inquieto. No quería estar solo en la cuna, ni en ningún otro lado, al menos que estuviera durmiendo, tenía que estar en brazos de alguien o ardía Troya.

"Necesita acostumbrarse" suspiró Elena acariciándole un piecito, Dean estaba en brazos de Damon.

"Llegamos a las once de la mañana Elena … ya tiene 12 horas acostumbrándose."

"¿Crees que estamos haciendo algo mal?"

"No sé… Dalia le cambió el pañal hace diez minutos."

"Y ya comió" suspiro cansada "Me rindo. Volvamos al hospital" Damon se rió a carcajadas, su hijo lo miró curioso.

"¿No eras tú la desesperada por sacarlo de ahí?"

"Damon, la semana pasada casi lo secuestras" respondió en tono acusador.

"Es mi hijo! No era un secuestro, lo llevaba a pasear…"

"Aja…" lo miró arqueando una ceja. En ese momento Dean bostezó haciendo que Damon y Elena abrieran los ojos desmesuradamente. ESTABAN CERCA!

"Shhhhh" Elena lo mandó a callar antes de que él pudiera decirle que iba a mecerlo. Se sentó cuidadosamente en la mecedora y recostó el bebé contra su pecho. Estaba verdaderamente enamorado de su hijo y muy orgulloso. Faltaba un mes para que Dean tuviera "la edad de un recién nacido" pero cada día Damon lo veía más grande y más fuerte dentro de lo cabía. El bebé aun no podía ver claramente, el doctor les dijo que un recién nacido de nueve meses empieza a ver claramente después de los tres meses, así que se hijo tardaría unos cinco en distinguir las formas y colores a su alrededor. Aun así, Damon sentía que él si podía distinguir entre una persona y la otra, aunque estuvieran callados, como ahora. Que miraba adueñado mientras papá lo mecía.

Elena se sentó en una silla a su lado y tomando los dos pequeños pies en sus manos se inclinó para besarlos. Era tan suavecito! Damon le sonrió y aprovechó que ella estuviera inclinada para darle un beso, ella se lo devolvió sonriente. Era tan feliz que a veces le dolía el pecho. Ver a Damon durmiendo a su hijo era querer comérselos a besos a los dos… pero mejor más tarde cuando Dean los deje dormir un par de horas y ella pueda mantenerse de pie por si sola.

Al final a Dean si le gustó su cunita, solo se levantó una vez porque tenía hambre y siguió durmiendo la noche entera, o lo que quedaba de ella. A Damon le daba pena dejarlos en la mañana pero tenía cosas que atender en el trabajo. Había dejado Sphera y ahora era el director general de Lime Fresh, una publicitaria prácticamente nueva pero con gente muy talentosa y varias campañas de éxito en el bolsillo. A Damon le gustó más la idea de ayudar a que la empresa creciera y revolucionara el mundo en el que se movía en vez de entrar a una vieja y solo dejarse llevar.

Estaba decidido a que su primera campaña con Lime Fresh, un nuevo Vodka de ***, fuera un éxito. No solo para demostrarle a la compañía que contrataron al hombre correcto, sino también para demostrarle a Jhon Gilbert que no necesitaba a Sphera para absolutamente nada. El viejo había tenido el descaro de amenazarlo con arruinar su carrera pero Damon le dijo que estaba enterado de todos sus "trucos" y negocios sucios y que a ninguno de los dos le convenía empezar a tirarse trapos sucios.

La gente de diseño gráfico no lograba darle los toques que el quería que le dieran al primer comercial de televisión y eso les tomó todo el día, sabía que el equipo estaba harto y maldiciéndolo pero cuando por fin llegaron a lo que él quería todo el mundo estaba seguro de que había valido la pena.

Elena lo había llamado para decirle que lo esperaría para cenar, una hora y media después lo llamó para decirle que tenía demasiada hambre para esperarlo y que lo sentía. Después lo llamó para decirle que lo quería. Sonrió mientras recordaba la conversación y entraba a la casa. El silencio se extendía desde la puerta a las habitaciones. Suspiró al pensar en que todo el mundo estaba durmiendo y tendría que cenar solo e irse a la cama.

Cuando entró a la habitación de su hijo y lo vio dormido en brazos de Elena, que también estaba dormida, no le importó pasarse la noche solo, la imagen lo valía. Al parecer se habían dormido mientras ella amamantaba Dean porque tenía el seno al descubierto y él dormía con cara de felicidad. El pequeño era un glotón de lo peor. Lo tomó cuidadosamente en sus manos, tratando de no despertar a ninguno de los dos y lo puso en la cuna. "Que duermas bien bebé" le dijo con un beso y lo miró dormir un instante. No podía evitar sonreír al pensar que esa cosita era suya, que lo había hecho él.

Ahora tenía que llevar a Elena a su habitación. El problema era que la imagen de su seno descubierto sin Dean no resultaba nada tierna sino sumamente tentadora. Se concentró para enviar todos los meses sin sexo al fondo de su cabeza y la tomó entre sus brazos. Olía maravillosamente. Cuando instintivamente colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro el olor de su cabello lo inmundo por completo, era un olor a canela con algo más que no lograba descifrar, ya después se fijaría en sus productos para el cabello.

La depositó en la cama que ambos compartían y se sentó a su lado. Elena parecía una gatita cuando dormía, lo que le recordaba lo joven que era. Hacía menos de un año la primera vez que la vio, con la carita sucia de pintura y ropa que podía servirle a él. ¿Quién era él para cambiarle el curso de la vida así? Eso no lo tenía claro pero si sabía quien era ella. Elena era su luz, su locura. Le acarició la cara feliz de poder observarla así tan tranquila y ajena al hombre que tenía al lado y se moría de deseo por ella pero que no quería molestarla.

¿Un beso bastaría? Dibujó el contorno de sus labios con su pulgar, esos labios eran solo para él y la mañana estaba muy lejos para esperarla a ella con el beso. Inclinó su cuerpo tratando de no tocarla para que no despertara y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Solo eso, un simple roce para conformarse… o tal vez un poco más. Tal vez no se daría cuenta si seguía dibujando su boca con su lengua, si saboreaba sus labios despacio, con sensualidad. Si seguía terminaría despertándola, mejor paraba… no… un poco más. Solo un poquito más de su sabor, del calor de sus labios… ya se iba, ahora… se iba… no. Ella no quería, ella… ¿separó sus labios para él? Abrió los ojos y vio como el fuego ardía en su mirada. Había despertado, no había sido lo suficientemente discreto y ahora ella deslizaba una mano por su nuca mientras él frotaba su lengua contra la suya. No tendría que esperar solo el amanecer.

**BUENO CHICAS LES COMENTO QUE SOLO QUEDA UN CAP Y EL EPILOGO, ASI QUE DENTRO DE OCHO DIAS TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA. EL MIERCOLES LES DARE A CONOCER LA SIPNOSIS DE LA NUEVA HISTORIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS SIEMPRE ME HACEN SONREIR, YA SE QUE SOY UNA INGRATA POR NO CONTESTAR A VECES PERO LOS LEO TODOS. DISFRUTEN EL VERANO NIÑAS….XOXO CUPCAKES**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo ****X**

**TE AMO**

"Mmmm" Elena gimió al separar sus bocas "Pensé que era un sueño, que bueno que si eras tú" sintió los labios de Damon curvarse en su cuello. Estaba apoyado en los codos y metido entre sus piernas. Les hacía mucha falta besarse así, sin intención de detenerse por alguna razón, con la conciencia de que era un preámbulo para algo más grandioso.

"Dime que vas hacer el amor conmigo" quiso confirmar mientras le sacaba la camisa.

"Dios, si" respondió y volvió a besarla. Ni el mismo diablo le impediría hacerle el amor a su mujer en este momento.

La desnudó como si más que eso estuviera abriendo la envoltura de un regalo muy caro, cada pedazo de piel que se destapaba a su vista hacía crecer su excitación y las ganas de hundirse en ella. Elena pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando le sacó la franela y sus pechos quedaron completamente al descubierto. Empezó a acariciarlos lenta y suavemente, comprobando la realidad con sus recuerdos y fantasías, dándose cuenta de que se sentían más llenos, más deseables. Casi le daba las gracias a Dean en voz alta.

"Tengo tantas ganas de estar dentro de ti que me da miedo no querer salir nunca, mi niña". Ella gimió bajo su cuerpo, sus manos se apretaron en su espalada. Ya había desnudado su torso y se dedicaba a acariciar las líneas que definían su perfecto cuerpo.

"Te necesito Damon" rogó con pequeños besos y caricias de su lengua en su cuello. Él también la necesitaba pero había pasado demasiado tiempo sin eso y no podía permitirse terminarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esa noche no. Significaba demasiadas cosas juntas para dejarlo en el simple deseo carnal, su deseo era total, la quería en cuerpo, alma, mente, corazón y todo lo que pudiese existir.

Ella sintió como el fuego de su boca le quemaba la garganta, bajando en busca de sus pechos y una hormigueante sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo. La boca hambrienta se posó sobre su pezón, tratando de abarcar todo lo posible y justo como ella había anticipado lo chupó intentando probar la leche que brotaba de él.

"Damon!"

"Lo siento, la curiosidad es más fuerte que yo" dijo en un tono que evidenciaba que no se había arrepentido. No podía culparlo por querer saber como sabía.

Mientras la boca y las manos de él le dedicaban toda la atención a sus pechos la cabeza de ella cayó hacía atrás en la cama, sus manos se movían sobre sus hombros guiadas por una necesidad casi tangible de tocarlo. Mientras más intensas se hacían las caricias de los dos más sentía el fuego acumularse en su vientre, quemándola por dentro exigiendo una liberación que solo Damon podía proporcionarle.

Cuando sus labios comenzaros a bajar por medio de su estómago, lamiendo todo a su paso, se arqueó contra él sabiendo que de la misma manera en que el fuego dentro de ella empezaba a arder fuera de control, Damon apagaría las llamas.

Desnudó la parte de su cuerpo que cubrían los pantalones de la pijama y le sonrió, ella se mordió el labio en un gesto de sensual anticipación que le rectifico al monstruo que se apretaba en sus pantalones que estaba así solo por ella. Se inclinó besando con suavidad la parte interna de sus muslos, dejando que la barba que empezaba a formarse raspara un poco su delicada piel creándole más expectación. Elena levantaba las caderas, hundía las manos en su cabello buscando acelerar el proceso y no paró hasta que sus labios llegaron a donde ella los quería.

"No puedo soportarlo" jadeó. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. No podía esperar. Se moriría si no lo sentía dentro de ella pronto. "Damon por favor" pero en vez de hacerle caso y terminar con su tortura su lengua dejo de golpear su excitado clítoris y se movió hacía abajo lamiendo la deliciosa entrada de su cuerpo. "Amor" el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones mientras el hacia Dios sabe que cosa con sus dedos y su lengua. Se aferró a su cabeza y sin ningún control sobre ellas sus piernas se extendieron dejando pasar temblores orgásmicos por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se aguaron por la intensidad, por un momento todo desapareció y ella era solo un mundo de sensaciones que primero jugaban a subirla y bajarla y que el final la enviaron a un corto pero placentero éxtasis.

Cuando pudo volver a la realidad y recuperar algo del ritmo de su respiración los pantalones de Damon habían desaparecido. Su erección se mostraba soberbia y orgullosa entre sus piernas, causando que un agradable rayo frío bajara por su espina dorsal. Extendió sus manos a su cuello para besarlo con intensidad. "Te amo" la frase le golpeaba por dentro "Te amo tanto Damon" él sonrió sin dejar de besarla, deslizando sus manos hasta su cintura, apretándola más contra él. Yo también te amo quiso decir pero las emociones no le permitían mucho en este momento. Era todo un logro el poder estar conciente en este momento. Su corazón latía más rápido, su boca se hacia agua por ella, sus oídos ansiaban escucharla decir que lo amaba, todo su cuerpo tenía una necesidad inmensa de ella y estaba conciente de que no acabaría después de esta noche ni de mil noches más. Esto era todo lo que quería, esto era lo que ella trataba de enseñarle. Nunca podría dejarla por la misma razón que ella no podría dejarlo a él. Ella era parte de él igual que él de ella y nadie podía cambiar eso. Ella era suya.

" Elena " gimió contra su oído. "No, no me toques" le rogó entre jadeos retirando su mano tentadora de su miembro. Tenía unas pequeñas manos suaves, delicadas, con dedos que lo apretaban y se movían de arriba abajo y de vuelta con una presión que podía jurar estaba estudiada.

"Te necesito Damon" su beso se hizo más tierno, más suplicante. Su lengua recorría su boca al igual que sus manos su cuerpo buscando algún punto que lo detonara y no fuera capaz de hacerla esperar más.

"Yo también te necesito mi niña, eso no lo dudes" hundió la cabeza en la curva de su hombro, levantando los muslos de ella separando sus piernas mientras caía sobre ella. Cerró los ojos para poder soportar la sensación de entrar en ella sin terminar en un segundo. Era tan calida, tan estrecha…"Vas a matarme" respiraba rápido y con fuerza, igual que ella que se movía ajustando su tamaño a su cuerpo, él también se movía, llenándola de placer, haciendo que un grito se acumulara en su garganta.

Elena se aferró a él cuando la sostuvo sus caderas, sintiendo como Damon se hundía cada vez más profundamente dentro de ella, cada movimiento era otra porción de éxtasis que compartían. Finalmente, cuando estaba todo dentro de ella, se retiraba un segundo antes de volver a empujarse dentro de ella, haciéndola subir las piernas, apretando sus caderas, intentando abrirse más a él, queriendo que aquello no acabara nunca.

Las llamas golpeaban su pecho con cada gemido de ella, cada rastro de placer en su cara, la sensación era arrolladora, era tan fácil tener miedo. Pero aquella era su niña, su mujer. La única mujer que había amado y a la única a la que estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo.

"Dime que me amas Damon" su pequeño cuerpo se apretaba debajo de él, dejándolo sentir las primeras contracciones de su orgasmo alrededor de su miembro.

"¿Amarte?" preguntó con un tono casi burlón "No, mi niña. Esto no es amor. Es una parte de mi que se desgarra con solo pensar en perderte."

"No vas perderme" gimió arqueándose.

"¿Lo prometes?" puso más presión en su embestida, apoyado en un codo la besaba con toda la intensión de robarle el aliento, de dejarla inconciente de placer.

"Lo juro" gimió en un espasmo final. Convulsionó en sus brazos, dejando que las sensaciones se apoderaban de ella otra vez. Él dejó de besarla para poder ver el orgasmo reflejado en su rostro y llegar a su propia perdición. Explotó con un gemido áspero, urgente que pareció salir de todas las partes de su cuerpo y su alma.

Elena lo miraba sin decir nada, él hizo lo mismo por unos segundos hasta que una sonrisa compartida se asumo en sus labios. Pegó su frente de la su esposa y la besó tiernamente.**"****Te amo ****Elena****. Que nunca se te ocurra dudarlo****"**dijo antes de continuar con el beso, con su nueva forma de ver la vida y con una noche que no acabaría hasta que el cansancio o su hijo intervinieran.

**Y ASI TERMINA OTRA ENCANTADORA HISTORIA, EL DOMINGO SUBO EL EPILOGO Y DE LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS POR EL APOYO POR ESTAR TAN PENDIENTES A LAS QUE ESTAN CONMIGO DESDE EL PRIMER FIC, TAMBIEN LES AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS. AH! TAMBIEN EL DOMINGO LES DEJO LA SIPNOSIS DEL NUEVO FIC. XOXO CUPCAKES**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Epilogo]**

Catástrofe. Damon fue testigo de cómo sucedió todo. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Olivia en el preciso instante en el que se dio cuenta de que Elena no estaba en casa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La niña de dos años y medio salió perturbado de la habitación principal y corrió a la cocina seguido por Damon, quien vio como se dirigió luego al estudio, al balcón y demás áreas de la casa buscando algún rastro de su madre. Pero no encontró nada.

La sala, el centro de esta, fue el lugar elegido para iniciar la huelga. Damon contuvo la respiración. Por favor, por favor rezó para sus adentros pero sabía bien que nada detendría lo que seguía. Olivia cerró los ojos tan fuerte como cerró sus puños, tomó aire y gritó. "MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" el silencio de las ocho de la mañana ha sido quebrado.

Dean salió despavorido de su habitación y se paró al lado de su padre. "Estamos jodidos" declaró.

En otra ocasión Damon le hubiera llamado la atención por el vocabulo pero no había otra forma de describirlo. Olivia no se callaría hasta que Elena llegara. Usualmente no era tan grave, lloraba un poco cuando quería estar con ella y no la veía pero siempre encontraban una forma de calmarla, después del viaje de 8 días de Elena sin embargo eso ya no era posible.

Elena tenía un año trabajando para una editorial de modas y la pasada semana la habían enviado como corresponsal a La semana de la moda de Paris. Damon no podía ir porque estaba en atrasado con el lanzamiento de un nuevo producto y como era un viaje de trabajo no era buena idea llevarse a los niños, además Dean estaba ya en el colegió.

Fue la semana más horrible de la corta existencia de Olivia Salvatore. QUE GENTE TAN INCONCIENTE! Una niña necesita a su mami! Esta bien que papá este siempre haciendo lo posible porque uno este calmado y que sea muy divertido jugar con él pero una semana sin su mami es impensable! Papá no sabe preparar la leche como le gusta, con una cucharada extra de chocolate. Papá no huele tan rico! Papá no le dice por horas que es la bebé más bella, inteligente y adorable del planeta! Papá no lo llena de besos cada vez que lo ve! Si a caso en un par de ocasiones… PAPÁ NO SABE NADA DE NIÑAS! Papá es de Dean, con sus extraños Legos haciendo edificios y demás cosas aburridas! MAMÁ SABÍA JUGAR A LAS MUÑECAS! Podía pasar horas peinando a mamá y ella luego lo hacia con ella, eso si era divertido! NO hacer casitas y naves, eso que función tiene en la vida?!

Elena había llegado ayer en la tarde y todos estaban rebosantes de felicidad. Dean le mostró todos sus trabajos del colegio, todos los edificios y demás que había construido, le contó sin omitir ningún detalle absolutamente todo lo que pasó en la semana que no estuvo. Damon por su parte le hablaba de pocas cosas ya que mientras no estuvo en casa se llamaban a diario. Dalia le dijo sobre algunas cosas que necesitaba la casa…todo el mundo se dirigía a ella mientras Olivia sonreía en sus brazos. Cuando la vio llegar corrió hacia ella y no la soltó hasta que estuvo dormida. Esta mañana cuando despertó fue a buscarla y no la encontró por ninguna parte. Se asustó pensando en que había desaparecido por mucho tiempo otra vez y la idea la ponía rabiosa. NO HAY DERECHO! Se había ido a revelar y entregar las fotos que había hecho para la próxima edición de la revista, estaban sobre la marcha y aunque era sábado tuvo que ir a trabajar dejando solos a sus tres niños.

Olivia era la cosita más exigente de cariño del mundo. Le gustaba sentirse abrazada, mimada, que le dieran besos…a Elena le preocupaba que de grande siguiera con las mismas costumbres porque sería una berrinchuda. Solo tenía dos años y era capaz de poner el mundo de cabeza el solita!

Damon le había sugerido que se cuidara para no tener más niños hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara y ella terminara de estudiar, al fin y al cabo tuvo su primer hijo a los 18 años! Pero a ella le pareció mejor tener un segundo bebé antes de "esperar", así Dean tendría un compañero. Damon siendo hijo único comprendió perfectamente y Elena salió embarazada de nuevo cuando Dean tenía dos años.

Dean era un genio! Desde muy pequeño se interesó más en saber como funcionaban los juguetes que en jugar con ellos, lo que implicaba romperlo todo para verlo por dentro. Por eso Damon le compro cantidades absurdas de piezas de Lego que no podía romper y lo que hiciera sería obra de él y sabría porque estaba de pie, funcionó a la perfección! Con solo cuatro años y medio había construido más edificios que el ingeniero más ocupado del mundo. La preocupación de Elena con él era que se parecía demasiado a Damon, todo lo que se proponía tenía que lograrlo así fuera aprender a nadar en una bañera. Tendría que trabajar mucho para que sacara cosas positivas de eso y no se convirtiera en un defecto.

El año pasado le regalaron una bicicleta y fue la gloria! Mientras más rápido pedaleaba más rápido pasaban las cosas a su alrededor y era genial! Ya hasta había aprendido a ponerse él mismo las curitas y a lavarse las heridas provocadas por las caídas…

A nadie podía constarle que era un niño prematuro, al menos no después de su segundo año que dejo atrás las diferencias de tamaño y peso que lo distinguían de otro niño o niña de esa misma edad. Ahora parecía hasta más grande… según sus cálculos en unos cuatro años ya podrá usar el carro de papá para ir más rápido que en su bici!

Y Damon pues… que tuviera treinta años no lo hacía menos niño que los otro dos. Se quejaba si mimaba mucho a los niños, decía que los iba a malcriar pero pobre de Elena si reducía los mimos que le hacía a él en un 0.00003%! No que Elena se quejara por supuesto, más la mimaba él a ella pero era divino verlo "de mal humor" porque ella no lo besó antes de salir de la cama. Entonces Elena tenía que resolver su error en la ducha… si él supiera que lo hace a propósito se decepcionaría.

**Bueno chicas este es el fin, espero que les haya gustado. No se como funcione esto pero aquí les dejo la sipnosis del otro, se llama "un marido infiel": ****Elena y Damon**** tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que ****Elena**** pensaba, Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que ****Damon**** tenía una aventura, Entonces se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más, Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde, Si ****Damon**** había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?**


End file.
